The Truth
by It'smylifenow
Summary: Bella was tired of living a fake life with the Cullens and when Edward decided to break up with her she found the perfect opportunity to finally go back home to Mystic Falls. There she runs into her old flame Damon. She tries her hardest to avoid his relentless charm but her heart seems to have a different idea. Can she risk falling in love with him again or will he hurt her again?
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth**

**Vampire diaries and Twilight crossover**

She couldn't remember the last time she wanted to escape more than right now. She was getting tired of Edward always being so over protective. If only he knew her secret. She wanted to tell him but now she didn't see him as trustworthy or even worthy for that matter. And now he was pulling this stunt? Telling her that he wasn't in love with her anymore. She could read bullshit when she saw it.

She fakes sadness, "Edward, don't do this to me. I love you."

Isabella Swan was no fool, but apparently Edward was. She couldn't see why she was so attracted to him in the first place. She had to admit that she was fascinated by him being a cold one and not like most vampires. She had never come across vampires like the Cullen's before. It had been that fascination that had drawn her to him but the closer she got the more she realized how the rumors about them were true.

Edward looks sadly into her eyes, "I'm sorry, Bella. I just can't be with you anymore. I don't love you."

Bella lets a tear slip down her cheek, "That makes sense. How could you love me?"

Edward's frown deepens as if that statement hurt him. Inside Bella was laughing. How stupid does he think she was? He steps closer and kisses her forehead.

"Bye, Bella."

He speeds off. She could have easily followed him, but what would be the point? She had played the part of pathetic human long enough. It was time for her to go home. She needed to be around family.

* * *

The next morning she walks downstairs to find Charlie reading the newspaper. She stands at the bottom of the stairs and watches hi for just a second. She would miss him. He had been kind and loving. She only wished that he had been her real father instead of her compelled one. He looks up and smiles.

"Morning, Bells. I left the cereal out for you."

Bella laughs, "Thanks, Dad. But I am not hungry. I actually have to tell you something."

She sits across from him and looks deep into his eyes, compelling him, "You never knew me. I am not your daughter, if anyone asks I never existed."

Charlie nods and she walks out the door with her few belongings. She stands outside for a minute trying to stop the tears. She would miss Charlie and it hurt a little knowing that he wouldn't give her a second thought.

* * *

She arrives in Mystic Falls 3 hours later via plane and hops in the rental car that she had ordered. She kept trying to call her brother, but he seemed to be out of service. She rolls her eyes and drives up to the Mystic Grill. She orders a drink at the bar and looks around. She frowns when she sees someone who shouldn't be there. She watches closely. The girl wasn't acting like Katherine. She seemed more genuine. Something Katherine could never pull off. She listens to their conversation.

"Come on, Elena. We can't let one incident derail us from having a fun senior year."

Elena smiles, "Ok fine. But I still think we should be more careful."

Bella sighs with relief. She believed this girl was who everyone thought. She hears a familiar voice beside her.

"A bourbon, please."

She smiles slightly and walks closer to him.

"Bit early for a drink, don't ya think?"

Damon turns around, grinning, "Well, well if it isn't the beautiful Isabella. I have missed you."

She raises an eyebrow, "Oh, Damon. You have no right to miss me."

Damon pouts, "Don't be like that, Bella. What is in the past is the past. We could move on to the future. We can start by going between the sheets."

Bella laughs, "That line only works on someone you didn't screw over."

Damon smirks, "I really am sorry for the way we ended. You deserved better."

Bella shakes her head, "I'm over it. So tell me about the Petrova look-a-like."

Damon glances behind him towards Elena. She watches as his face changes and she smiles widely.

"You are in love with her. I can't decide if that is pathetic or just sad."

Damon grimaces, "Not like she feels the same way. She is currently dating my brother and stringing me along."

Bella shakes her head, "You two just love repeating history, don't you? If she can't see how great you are then she doesn't deserve you. I should know. There was a time that I fell for you."

Damon smiles slightly, "Well look who is being nice to me again."

She rolls her eyes, "Don't get used to it. Now information, please."

Damon sighs, "Fine. Her name is Elena Gilbert. She is the complete opposite of Katherine. And her doppelganger."

Bella frowns, "Please tell me Klaus doesn't know."

Damon shakes his head, "No such luck. He already broke the curse and has successfully made hybrids."

Bella stares, confused, "How is she still alive?"

Damon laughs, "Well the dark haired girl with her is Bonnie Bennet."

Bella rolls her eyes, "She is a witch."

Damon nods, "Bingo."

Bella frowns, "And he found out that he needed her blood to make hybrids."

Damon tilts his head to the side, "How long have you known?"

She gives him a stern look, "You remember why I was turned right?"

He smirks, "How could I forget? You are one of the smartest researchers of your time. You do love to hold that over everyone's head don't you?"

She laughs, "Well someone has to. So have you seen my brother?"

Damon frowns, "I avoid him as much as possible and considering what he has done, you can't blame me."

Bella sighs, "He does love to be hated. I don't even know why I have a soft spot for him."


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Thank you for all of your reviews. I especially wanted to thank Lady Mackenzie who gave me the idea for Alaric to be Bella's brother. I was struggling a little to figure out who would make an interesting choice. Anyways, Alaric will be a little different in this story than he is in the show. But in time he will become better. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

Bella knocks on the door to the Gilbert house. Apparently her brother was staying with the doppelganger and she wanted to know his motives. Alaric opens the door and curses. She sadly bows her head. How had things gotten to the point where he hated seeing her face?

"Hello my dear brother. Miss me?"  
Alaric scoffs, "I think you know the answer to that misguided question."

Bella sighs heavily, "Why do you hate me so much?"

He laughs harshly, "I was only 5 when you left me. I don't know you well enough to hate you."

Bella closes her eyes, "I couldn't stay. You know that."

Alaric shakes his head, "You could have taken me with you. Instead you left me with them."

Bella opens her mouth to say something, but is interrupted by Elena and some boy. She steps back trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

Elena smiles, "Hi. You must be new in town. My name is Elena and this is my brother, Jeremy."

Bella's voice wavers slightly as she says, "My name is Isabella Saltzman. I am his sister."

Jeremy smiles, "You are a lot younger than him. Alaric, why haven't you ever mentioned a sister."

Alaric glares at her, "Because in my world she doesn't exist. Now come inside."

Bella couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They start to fall freely down her cheeks.

"It was very nice to meet you." She looks at her brother, "I'm sorry for bothering you."

* * *

She knocks on the boarding house doors hoping someone was home. The door opens and she squeals happily and jumps into Stefan's arms.

She pulls back, "Stefan! It is so good to see you."

Stefan smiles down at her, "You too. Where have you been?"

Bella rolls her eyes, "Some boring town that no one cares about. How have you been?"

Stefan pulls her into the living room and walks over to the bar and pours her a drink as she sits down on the sofa.

Stefan hands her the drink and sits down, "Things have been pretty crazy around here."

She smiles, "Yeah I hear that you are dating a doppelganger?"

Stefan smiles sheepishly, "She is a lot different than Katherine ever was. She actually cares about other people."

Bella laughs, "I know. I saw her earlier. But you need to be careful. She is also human. You can't combine worlds for much longer."

Stefan frowns, "I know. It's… complicated."

She smiles sympathetically, "Does she want to be a vampire?"

Stefan just shakes his head. Bella touches his arm. She had never fallen for a human, but she knew what a big loss it would be for him to lose Elena. Her human life had come at a great loss for her. She had lost more than just her brother when she was turned. She closed her eyes not wanting to think about it.

Stefan lightly touches her shoulder, "Are you ok?"

She smiles, "Of course. So I was wondering if I could stay here for a little while. Just until I find a place of my own."

Stefan smiles broadly, "We would be happy to have you for as long as you need."

The front door opens and Damon walks in only to stop when he sees her.

Damon smirks, "Couldn't stay away, could you?"

Bella scoffs, "Trust me, any girl in her right mind can stay away."

Damon laughs, "You say that now, but when you are cold and lonely tonight you will come crawling."

Stefan rolls his eyes, "You two need to stop this. Especially since Bella will be living with us for a while."

Damon frowns and opens his mouth to say something when the door is thrown open and Alaric storms in with Elena and Jeremy protesting behind him. Damon snarls. Stefan frowns.

Bella stands up, "Ric what are you doing?"

Alaric glares at her, "You can't stay in town. No one wants you here just like mom and dad didn't want you."

She looks down, "You need to let me explain."

He steps closer, "I don't need to do anything. Just stay away."

Alaric storms out leaving everyone behind confused and distraught.

Elena walks over to Bella, "Are you ok?"

Bella wipes away her tears, "Yeah. He has every right to hate me."

Damon growls, "There is no need for him to treat you that way."

Jeremy touches her shoulder, "Maybe you could explain what happened to us. We could try to help you and maybe he will be less bitter and stop pushing everyone away."

Bella smiles slightly, "It's kind of a long story."

Elena sits down, "We love long stories."

Bella laughs, "I should start at the beginning."


	3. Chapter 3

_**flashback**_

_"Isabella Maria Saltzman, get down here now!"_

_16 year old Bella rolled her eyes. Her mom was always finding new ways to punish her. She wasn't allowed to do anything and anytime she broke that rule her mom somehow knew. And just breathing broke that rule. She walks into the kitchen._

_"What do you want, Mother?"_

_Her mother gives her a stern look, "I found something in the trash can."_

_Bella frowns, "Like trash?"_

_Little 5 year old Alaric runs in humming, "Mommy, Belly, come see my choo choo."_

_Mrs. Saltzman shakes her head, "Not now, Ric. Go wash your hands."_

_He walks out, pouting. Bella wanted to follow him and tell him how sorry she was that their mother was so horrible._

_Mrs. Saltzman snaps her fingers, "Bella! Look at me!" She holds up a pregnancy test, "Does this ring a bell? What is this?"_

_Bella gasps, "You weren't supposed to find that."_

_Her mother takes her hand, "You need to leave before your father gets home. You know what he will do if he finds out. I know that I can be a pain but I only do that to protect you from him. I can't protect you this time."_

_Bella starts to cry, "Where would I go? I have no money. I have nothing."_

_Mrs. Saltzman hugs her daughter, hiding the tears, "You are smarter than anybody I have ever met. I will give some money now and when you settle down…"_

_The door to the kitchen opens and Mr. Saltzman walks in. Bella freezes and looks at her mom who had a terrified look in her eyes. They both glance at the counter where the pregnancy test was laying on the counter. Bella rushes over to cover it but it is too late. Mr. Saltzman grabs it and glares at her. She shrinks back into her mother._

_"Please, dear. She is young. She made a mistake."_

_Bella hides behind her mother. Her father pushes her to the side and grabs Bella._

_Bella struggles to get away, "Dad, I'm sorry."_

_He shakes her and yells, "How dare you? You little slut! Take care of this… this thing."_

_Bella cries out, "No! You can't bully me into doing anything anymore. This is my baby and I will do what I want with it."_

_He slaps her and she touches her cheek which was now throbbing._

_Alaric runs in, "No, Daddy! Bad."_

_He tries to push him to the side, but Mr. Saltzman overpowered him and he falls to the ground, crying. _

_Bella runs forward "Don't touch him!"_

_She punches his chest, but he just stands there, "Get out of my house. You are never welcome here again."_

_Mrs. Saltzman steps in, "She needs money. She has nowhere to go. Please."_

_He shakes his head, "She deserves nothing. Get out."_

_Bella nods sadly and walks out the door, never to return again._

* * *

Damon frowns, "You were pregnant? I didn't know that."

Bella stands up, "I don't really want to talk about that. You wanted to know why Alaric hates me and now you do."

Elena grabs her hand, "It wasn't your fault."

Bella laughs without humor, "I left him alone with that horrible man."

Stefan steps in front of her, "Who was the father? Of your baby, I mean."

Bella shakes her head, struggling to hold back the tears, "It doesn't matter. He wasn't in the picture."

She walks out the door and leans against the outside wall. She takes a couple of deep breaths. Tears silently fall down her face. She shouldn't have told that story. She should have known that they would have more questions. Her human life hadn't been that great but after she left everything had gotten better until she was turned. Damon walks out and leans against the wall across from her.

Damon smiles sympathetically, "Are you ok?"

Bella frowns, "Since when do you care how I feel?"

Damon sighs, "I have always cared, Bells."

She rolls her eyes, "That's hard to believe."

He frowns, "Why didn't you ever tell me that you were pregnant."

She laughs, "You never asked. Besides listening wasn't your strong suit."

Damon's frown deepens, "I'm listening now. Just tell me who the father was."

Bella shakes her head, "One story is enough for today."

She turns around and walks back inside. Damon lingers for a minute. He had to find a way to make up for what he had done in the past. He sighs and walks back in the house, determined.

* * *

Bella lays in bed that night unable to sleep. All she could think about was Alaric and how much he hated her. She hadn't meant to hurt him. Before the pregnancy, Alaric had been her biggest fan. When their father had yelled at her he would hug her leg and tell her that everything would be ok because he loved her. She sighs heavily. If only he knew the whole story. She sits up, restless. She walks to the kitchen and pulls out a blood bag. She gets a glass and pours some blood in it. She sits in front of the fire and watches the flame.

"Can't sleep?"

She jumps and looks behind her at Damon, "You scared me."

He sits next to her, "Sorry. I was feeling a bit thirsty myself."

Bella laughs, "Do you have a sorority girl on standby."

Damon smirks, "Despite that judging tone I wanted to let you know that I am here to listen."

She frowns, "Why?"

He shakes his head, "I don't always have to have a motive. I just want to right the wrong. Just be friends."

Bella sighs, "Just friends?" She thinks about it and smiles, "Fine. I think I can handle that."

They sit on the couch talking and laughing for half the night. They eventually fall asleep next to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I promise you will have all the answers to your questions about Bella's child situation and how she met both of the Salvatore brothers. Plus the Cullens will make a special appearance, but i don't know how long they will be in the story. I hope you keep on enjoying my story and feel free to throw ideas out there, i love hearing your thoughts. :)**

* * *

Bella wakes up when Stefan clears his throat. She looks around a little confused. She looks down at the hand around her waist then turns slightly to see Damon.

She sits up quickly, "What the hell?"

Damon slowly wakes up and groans, "What is going on?"

Bella laughs, nervously, "Nothing. We just fell asleep talking last night. That's it."

Stefan laughs, "Mmhmm. So who wants coffee?"

Bella sighs, "I do."

She follows him into the kitchen and sits at the counter. He hands her a cup of coffee and she drinks deeply.

"I think I am going to try to get a teaching job at the high school. I need something to occupy my time."

Stefan grins, "Are you sure you don't already have someone doing that for you?"

She rolls her eyes, "Trust me; I am not going there again."

Damon walks in, "You know you won't be able to help yourself."

Bella laughs, sarcastically, "Ha ha ha. Anyways, I saw something in the paper yesterday about a job opening in the English department. I figure it will distract me from my brother hating me."

Stefan frowns, "Except that he is the history teacher."

Bella smiles, "He is? That's great!" Her smile fades, "He won't be happy that I will be around."

She slumps against the chair. It was getting harder for her to start a better life than the one she had as Bella Swan.

She gets up and shrugs, "Well, I'm not going to let something like my brothers hating me stop me from doing what I want."

* * *

The Principal smiles, "You have some amazing credentials and these references are impressive. You are definitely hired."

Bella smiles, "Thank you so much. When do I start?"

She smiles, "How does Monday sound?"

Bella stands up, "Perfect."

They shake hands and Bella is shown to her new classroom. She smiles at her surroundings. She sits behind the desk and thought about what her students would be like. She gets up and heads to the Grill to meet with Elena and Jeremy.

* * *

She sits down and smiles, "I got the job, but I have to go by Isabella Swan."

Elena smiles, "Congrats! I am so glad this is happening for you. And I am pretty sure I am in your class."

Bella laughs, "That is great."

Jeremy frowns, "Why do you have to go by Swan?"

Bella sighs, "Because Isabella Saltzman died in this town 16 years ago. I am pretty sure they would get a little suspicious."

Jeremy nods, "But wouldn't some people recognize you?"

Bella laughs, "You ask a lot of questions, but no I was only here for 2 years before I was turned. I didn't get out much, but I did work at the Grill. Plus people have short term memory."

The door opens and a young girl with dark hair, fair skin, and light brown eyes walks in. Bella looks up and freezes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Elena touches her arm, "Bella? Is everything alright?"

Bella shakes her head, "Um, yeah. I just realized I have some errands to run. I'm sorry I have to cut lunch short."

She runs out the door and to her car. She sits with her head against the steering wheel, barely breathing. She jumps at the knock on her window and looks over to see Damon.

She rolls down her window, "Yes?"

Damon frowns, "Did something happen?"

Bella fakes a smile, "No. Everything is fine. Perfectly fine. I gotta go."

She starts the car and drives off.

* * *

She sits on the couch at the Salvatore house with a glass of bourbon in her hand. She could have sworn that the girl had moved out of town. She wouldn't have come here otherwise. She had no choice but to pack up and leave. She runs up the stairs and into her room. She grabs the suitcase from under her bed and starts to pack her things. She runs downstairs and stops. Damon, Stefan, Elena and Jeremy all stand in the living room.

Damon offers her a glass of bourbon, "Why don't you sit down and tell us what is going on?"

She grabs the glass and finishes everything that was in it then sits down, frowning, "I don't know if I can."

Elena sits next to her, "You can tell us. We are your friends."

Bella contemplates telling them. On one hand it would be nice to get the stress off her chest, but then she would have to deal with their pity. A tear falls down her cheek.

Jeremy touches her shoulder, "If you hold this in then you will never find peace. I think you need that to get your brother back."

Bella sighs, "Did you see the girl who walked in before I left?"

Elena nods, "Yeah. Her name is Kylie Matthews. She goes to our school."

Bella closes her eyes, "She is my daughter."


	5. Chapter 5

_**flashback**_

_She had been driving for hours. She barely could see through the tears that had been falling consistently since she had left home. She passed the sign that read Mystic Falls. She was so tired, but the money she had left with went to gas. She stopped at a place called The Mystic Grill. She fixed her hair and wiped away the tears. She walked inside and sat down at a nearby table._

_A waitress walks up, "Can I help you?"_

_Bella looks around nervously, "Um, I need a place to stay, but I-I don't have any mo-money."_

_The waitress frowns, "You can't stay here."_

_Bella nods, "I-I know that." She tries to hold back the tears, but fails, "It's just my parents kicked me out and I am only 16. Oh and I am pregnant. How pathetic is that? I don't know where to go or what to do."_

_She starts sobbing uncontrollably. The waitress looks around nervously. A guy walks over and sits across from Bella._

_"Get her some water, please."_

_Bella looks at him, "Who are you?"_

_He laughs, "My name is Zack Salvatore. I own the boarding house and I was thinking that you could stay with me. Just until you settle down and figure everything out."_

_Bella hesitates, "No offense, but that is a little creepy."_

_He laughs harder, "You have nothing to worry about and everyone in town can vouch for me. I heard your story and I just want to help."_

_Bella thinks about her options and sighs, "I guess I have no choice. Thank you. But if it gets too creepy I am out of there."_

* * *

_2 years later_

_Bella hurries to bus her tables at the Grill so she could get home to Kylie. It was her daughter's second birthday and Zack had planned a nice little celebration. _

_She stops at her last table, "Is there anything else I can get you?"_

_The woman looks up and smiles, "Well, Elena here would love a chocolate milkshake to go."_

_Bella smiles at the little girl, "No problem. I know this is random, but my daughter is turning to 2 today and I was wondering if you would like to come to her small celebration?"_

_Elena bounces, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."_

_The woman laughs, "I guess that's a yes."_

* * *

Elena gasps, "Oh my God. I went to your daughter's birthday."

Bella nods, "But I never made it."

Jeremy frowns, "That's the night you were turned."

Bella wipes away her tears, "Yeah. The worst night of my life. And I followed her life up until a couple years ago. I lost track of her. I never thought she would end up back here. She has an amazing new family and new life. A life I would have never been able to give her. I can't stay here. I can't see her and not feel my heart breaking even more."

Alaric steps out of the shadows, "You have a daughter? Oh wait had. You abandoned her too."

Bella looks at him, incredulous, "Ric, I had no choice. I'm a vampire. Being what I am would put her in danger."

Alaric laughs, harshly, "You would use any excuse. I wouldn't be surprised if you turned into a vampire just to get rid of her. She was lucky not to have a mother like you."

Bella falls back on the couch, shocked. How could he say that to her?

Damon snarls, "How dare you? You are so blind that you can't even see what an amazing person your sister is."

Alaric glares, "You will see. She is fooling you all into thinking she actually cares."

Bella cries out, "I do care!" She gets up and walks closer to him, "I made sure you were ok, Ric. I was saving money to get you. But then I was turned and I did the next best thing. I compelled mom and dad to be good to you. To treat you better than they ever treated me. And they did."

Alaric frowns, "You are lying. They just loved me more than their no good daughter. They told me why you left. The real reason."

Bella frowns, "What? What did they tell you?"

Alaric smirks, "You really want me to out you in front of all your friends?"

Bella puts her hand through her hair, "Just tell me what they said."

He sighs, "They said that you had been taking money for sex and you were heavy into drugs. So you left to go to the big city and raise more money."

Bella laughs, slightly hysterical, "They told you I was a prostitute. You were 5."

Alaric shrugs, "Yeah which is why it was a little confusing until I got older. But that explains how you have a daughter. Do you even know who the father was?"

Bella grimaces, "First of all, none of that is true. Second, I don't know how you say any of what you have been to me. Lastly, I do know who the father is."

Alaric shakes his head, "Then why won't you tell anyone?"

Bella breaks down, "Because I was raped! Is that what you want to hear? Are you happy now? I was at a friend's house when she decided to throw a party. I hadn't been drinking anything but soda. Someone slipped something into my drink and the next thing I know some guy is on top of me and I can't fight him off."

Alaric's smug smile falters, "No. That's not possible."

Bella starts to cry, "Can you go now?"

Alaric takes a step forward but Damon steps in his way, "I would do what she says if I were you."

Alaric looks down and leaves. Stefan hugs Bella, trying to comfort her. Bella continues to cry harder. The whole room was in a shocked silence. Bella pulls away from Stefan.

"I need to lie down."

She walks upstairs and they all stare after her sadly.


	6. Time Line

**a\n: so there is a lot of confusion on the ages of everyone so i am going to create a timeline of events.**

**1st Bella was 16 when she got pregnant and Alaric was 5**

**2nd Bella was turned into a vampire when she was 18 and her daughter was 2**

**3rd Her daughter is now 18 and in the last year of high school which means it has been 16 years since Bella has been back to Mystic Falls**

**4th Alaric is 23 or 24 now. I was never sure of his age on the show so I gave him an age that would work with this time line.**

**And yes Bella looks 18 but people dont always look their age and can pass for younger or older. People constantly tell me i look 16 and I am 21. **

**I hope this clears up all of your questions and please let me know if you have any other question. **

**XOXO :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: Ok so i can't wait for all of my amazing reviewers and readers to read the next few chapters. I already have a lot of them written and i think that you will love them. I know i made a lot of bad things happen in Bella's past, but this story is about her journey away from her past and to finding a happier life. I have a lot of plans and there will be sadness as well as happiness. I really enjoy your input so keep the reviews coming. **

**XOXO :)**

* * *

Bella had escaped all of these memories long ago. She didn't want to relive them every day. She thought she could make amends with her brother but she had been wrong. Her parents had poisoned his mind against her and there was nothing she could do to change that. She, also, knew that her daughter wouldn't recognize her, but could she really see her ever day without breaking down in tears? She didn't know. She could run away like she had planned, but she had nowhere to go. She felt like she was 16 again. She had made the wrong choice then. She couldn't make a wrong choice now. She would stick around and just take it all in stride.

* * *

Alaric sat in the living room at the Gilbert house drinking bourbon. What she had said couldn't be true. His father had told him that he was only so hard on her because of what she was. But then he had seen how his father had treated his mother. Arguments and thuds in the night when they thought that he had been asleep. He could remember walking in on his mom crying. He had been so naïve when she said she had run into the wall or fallen down the stairs. Why had he believed his father? He had asked his mom if the stories were true and she would just start crying. One night he had heard her crying louder than usual and his dad had been yelling for her to stop. Telling her that "that slut" didn't deserve her tears. She had yelled back for once. Screaming that their only daughter was dead. He had mourned her then. It was soon that he found out it was all a lie.

* * *

Elena knocked on Bella's door. Bella opened it and smiled sadly.

Elena walks in, "I was thinking that you needed a distraction and I know just the girls to help out."

Bella frowns, "I don't know…"

Elena looks in her closet, "I am not taking no for an answer. You need to see that you are wanted here and how much fun this town can be when people are trying to make you relive past memories."

Bella laughs, "Alright fine. What are you looking for?"

Elena smiles, "A hot outfit. Oh here you go. This is perfect."

* * *

They walk into the Grill and Elena looks around trying to find her friends.

She smiles and waves, "There they are. You will love them."

They walk over to their table and Bella smiles.

Elena introduces them, "Bella this is Caroline and Bonnie. They are my best friends."

Bella sits, "Nice to meet you."

Bonnie hesitates, "You are a…"

Bella laughs, "A vampire? Yes. And you are a witch. You don't have to worry about me. I am one of the good ones. Like Caroline here."

Caroline gasps, "You seem to know everything."

Bella grins, "That is my talent. Before I was turned I had a side job doing research for some really important people."

Bonnie frowns, "That sounds a little ominous."

They all laugh.

Caroline touches her hand, "Well it is good to have you here."

Bella nods, "So what are the big plans?"

Elena jumps up, "First we are going to do some Karaoke and then head to Caroline's house, drink some wine, gossip a little, and pamper ourselves."

* * *

They were all a little tipsy and laughing.

Caroline lies back on the couch, "So let me get this straight. We are getting drunk with our future teacher? That is so awesome."

Bella falls over laughing, "I didn't even think of that. I'm pretty sure there is a moral code that rules against this."

Bonnie makes the flames in the fireplace restart, "Don't worry we won't tell anyone. We are good with secrets."

They all start to laugh harder. Bella couldn't remember the last time she had laughed like this. She had a lot of obstacles to face, but with these friends she was sure she would be able to make it.

* * *

On Monday morning Bella prepares for her first class of the day. She was a little nervous about how the students will react to her. The bell for class rings and she smiles as the student start to walk in. Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena walk and wave. She smiles, and then her heart stops. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward walk in and sit down. She turns around and tries to breath. Someone touches her shoulder.

"Are you ok, Bella?"

It was just Stefan. She nods and turns back around.

She smiles, "Take a seat please. Hello class. I am Ms. Swan your new English teacher."

The Cullen's look up, shocked. She ignores them and continues with her lecture. The bell signals the end of her class and she sighs with relief.

Elena walks up to her, "You did great. And everyone loved you. Some of the boys even have a little crush on you."

Bella laughs, "My dream come true."

Elena looks behind her, "Why are those new weird pale students still here?"

Bella rolls her eyes, "Things are about to get extremely complicated."

Edward clears his throat, "So, Bella, what are you doing here and when did you become a teacher?"

Elena frowns, "Um, this is not the place for this. Why don't you meet us at the Mystic Grill and everything will be explained."

Bella sighs and mouths a 'thank you' to Elena, who nods.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward frowns, "So you are saying that this whole time you have been a vampire? How is that possible?"

Bella rolls her eyes, "Do I have to spell it out for you? Me equals vampire, you equals cold one. We are both similar species, but we are a little stronger than you and we burn in the sun."

Damon steps forward, "We are also hotter."

Stefan groans, "Shut up, Damon."

Damon looks between Stefan and Edward, "You two kind of have the same hair."

Bella burst out laughing and Elena frowns. Stefan touched his hair and glares at Edward.

Bella takes a deep breath, "Listen, I am sorry for making you all think that I was human. It was the only choice I had. Especially since I wanted to start a more simple life. Then I met all of you and that was the end of that."

Edward frowns, "So when James attacked you and bit you?"

Bella shrugs, "I could have easily hurt him, but I couldn't give myself away."

Alice steps forward, "And when Jasper wanted to drink your blood?"

Bella smiles, "It would of weakened me, but not kill me."

Edward grimaces, "But I broke up with you so you would be safe."

Bella frowns, "In all honesty, you were all safer with me in your life."

Damon smirks, "Bella needing protection from anything is laughable."

Before Bella can respond Klaus steps out from the shadows. He smiles as Bella freezes a little.

Klaus laughs, "Bella, love. Where have you been?"

Bella glares, "As far away from you as possible."

Klaus smirks, "Are you sure about that? I see you found what I asked you to find."

Bella stares, confused, "What are you talking about? You never asked me to find anything."

Klaus grins, "But, darling, they are right here. You should remember now."

Bella gasps, "No. You can't. They are innocent."

Damon touches Bella's hand, "What is he talking about?"

Bella holds on to his hand tighter, "He compelled me to gather cold ones so he could see if he can turn them into hybrids. When I was doing research I found something that said 'one bite from a werewolf would turn the cold ones into hybrids.' But there was never any proof of this. If you test this and you are wrong then they all die."

Klaus laughs, "You tell that to me like I care. I need more hybrids and their species intrigues me."

Bella lunges forward and pushes him against the wall with her fang extended and her hand around his neck. The Cullen's gasp.

Bella growls, "You stay the hell away from them!"

Klaus snarls and throws her against the opposite wall. He speeds over and grabs a piece from a wooden crate. He stabs it into her stomach. Edward runs over, but is held back by Damon. Bella sits up and pulls the stake out. She jumps up and runs it through Klaus' chest. He falls back. Bella stumbles back a couple of steps.

Damon touches her shoulder, "We should get out of here. That didn't kill him, just stunned."

She nods and tells the Cullen's to follow them to the boarding house.

* * *

Bella takes another drink of her bourbon. She was remembering more and more of the past 16 years. She had thought she broke free of this place on her own. But the more she thought about it the more she saw all the research and disappointment. She felt like she was half asleep for most of her life.

Damon refills her glass, "What are you thinking?"

Bella laughs, "That my life was on hold for all these years. Everything that I did was to do Klaus' bidding."

Elena frowns, "Is that why you came back here?"

Bella nods, "I found them and I was supposed to report back to him. The problem is they left… Oh my God. I just remembered something else I did."

She drops her head in her hands. Edward sits on the other side of her.

"What else did you do?"

Bella looks up and sighs, "I compelled Jasper to attack me so you would want to break up with me. And then I compelled all of you to move here in a couple of months."

Jasper frowns, "Why don't we remember that?"

Bella grimaces, "I told you to forget."

Caroline walks over, "How are you able to compel vampires? I thought only originals could do that."

Bella nods, "They can, but since the cold ones minds are slightly weaker than ours so any vampire can compel them."

Emmett frowns, "Well, that is a little insulting."

Bella shrugs, "Sorry. And I am so sorry to the rest of you for tricking you into coming here. You should leave. Go somewhere very far away."

Carlisle smiles slightly, "Bella, its ok. You weren't in control of your actions."

Bella gets up and hugs him, "Get your family out of here."

Carlisle nods, "We will leave as soon as possible."

A tear falls down Bella's cheek, "Thank you. For everything."

Carlisle wipes away the tear, "I will always think of you as family."

* * *

The next day Bella is preparing her lesson when Kylie walks in. She hides her shock with a bright smile.

"Hi. Is there something that I can do for you?"

Kylie nods, "Um, my name is Kylie Matthews. I was just transferred into this class and I wanted to make sure that there weren't any important lessons that I need to know about."

Bella shakes her head, "No. I just started here myself yesterday so we just covered the basics."

Kylie smiles, "I think the bell is about to ring and I am in your first class, so you would you mind if I sat down."

Bella gestures to a desk, "Go ahead."

Kylie sits down and gets out her school supplies. Bella turns towards the board and takes a deep breath. This was going to be harder than she thought. The bell rings and students start to walk in. Elena walks in with Stefan and they both freeze when they see Kylie in the front row. They look at Bella with concern.

Bella smiles, "Ok, class. Sit down, please. I think it is time we assign a book for the whole class to read."


	9. Chapter 9

Bella sits at the bar at Mystic Grill nursing bourbon. Alaric sits next to her and orders the same. Bella groans and finishes off her drink. She orders another.

Alaric clears his throat, "So I talked to Elena. She said if I wanted to continue living with them I had to talk to you. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I love the Gilberts and being in that house makes me feel closer to Jenna."

Bella frowns, "I am sorry about that. Jeremy told me what happened."

Alaric nods, "I thought about what you told me the other day and it makes sense. More so than what our parents, well dad, said. I think it was easier to believe that than anything else. To believe that you were no good like dad said."

Bella looks sideways at him, "I get that. But I was there, Ric. When you graduated high school I was in the audience. When you graduated college I was there. When you got married to Isobel I hid behind a tree. And when Isobel was turned you saw me and accused me of changing her. That is when I realized how much you hated me. I'm sorry you felt abandoned but that was never my intention."

Alaric frowns, "You could have still rescued me. I wouldn't have cared if you were a vampire or whatever. I idolized you."

Tears start to form in Bella's eyes, but she blinks them away, "I know, but I was compelled to find something. I wanted to…to take you with me. Every time I went to approach you something stopped me. I recently found out what it was. Klaus."

Alaric laughs, bitterly, "He does know how to make life a living hell. But what about your daughter?"  
Bella drinks deeply, "Klaus didn't know about her. Zack found a witch that would cloak her from him. I left her behind to keep her safe. I have missed her every day since and now when I see her my heart breaks."

Alaric touches her shoulder comfortingly, "I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have been treating you the way I have and as a result treating everyone around me horribly."

Bella gives him a small smile, "I do understand. I left without saying goodbye. I should have I was just afraid of our fathers reaction."

Alaric smiles, "Enough about them. Tell me how you met the Salvatore brothers."

* * *

_**flashback**_

_It was late when Bella finally got home. Zack had been pacing back and forth when the door opened. He hugged her tightly. _

_"Where have you been? You missed Kylie's birthday!"_

_Bella lets out a loud sob, "Something horrible has happened. I was walking to my car when Klaus forces me to drink his blood and then everything went black."_

_Zack gasps, "You are in transition."_

_Bella wipes at her tears but they keep falling, "I don't know what to do. What about Kylie?"_

_Zack grabs her hand and takes her to the basement. He opens the refrigerator he had down there. Bella gasps when she sees all the blood bags._

_She puts a shaky hand to her mouth, "Wh-why do you have all this blood?"_

_Zack closes his eyes, "My uncles are vampires and they show up here once in a while so I keep this stocked."_

_He grabs a blood bag and hands it to her. _

_She frowns, "You should have told me. My daughter lives here."_

_Zack smiles, "Why do you think I put the house in your name? Now that you are a vampire it will have no effect but I wouldn't put your daughter in danger."_

_Bella takes the blood and drinks it. She feels her eyes start to change and fangs lower. She finishes off the bag._

_She looks at Zack, "I need you to find a good home for my daughter. I would love for it to be with you, but she needs to be far away from here."_

_Zack nods, "I will call my Uncle Stefan. He can help you adjust."_

_Bella agrees, "But tell him nothing of Kylie. Have him meet me at the motel outside of town. Tell my daughter I love her very much."_

_Zack nods and hugs her, "I am so sorry this happened to you." _

* * *

_Bella plays with the new daylight ring around her finger when there is a knock on the door. She gets up and opens it. _

_"You must be Stefan. My name is Isabella Saltzman."_

_Stefan smiles, "Yes. I heard what happened to you. Anything you need, I am here."_

_Bella ushers him inside, "Thank you. I know this is an inconvenience."_

_Stefan sits on the edge of the bed, "Not at all. I have been there. I know how hard it can be to adjust to being a vampire without going blood crazy."_

_Bella frowns, "I don't think I will have that problem. I have only been drinking from blood bags. I just haven't been around a lot of humans. I'm kind of nervous."_

_Stefan laughs, "Don't worry. I can make it so you don't even drink human blood, but animal blood."_

_Bella shakes her head, "No I want to be comfortable around humans. And the only way to do that is to learn control on human blood."_

_Stefan frowns, "How do you know that? I thought you just turned into a vampire."  
Bella smirks, "I am a genius researcher. If there is information to be found I am the one to find it."_

_Stefan half smiles, "Well, then I can't help you with control around human blood, but I know someone who can help. We just have to track him down. In New York."_

_Bella sighs, "Yeah that should be easy."_

* * *

**a/n: I hope you enjoy reading the bonding moment between Bella and Alaric. Please keep reading and I love all of your reviews. They make my day. So keep that up, too. You all are the reason i keep writing. **

**XOXO :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**flashback continues**_

_Bella and Stefan were in a bar that was known for being a vampire hangout. _

_Stefan orders another drink, "Are you sure he will be here?"_

_Bella rolls her eyes, "Do I have to go over this again?"_

_Stefan shakes his head and laughs, "I will look around."_

_Bella nods and takes a sip of her ginger ale. She turns around and scans the dance floor. He had to be here. The last four places they had checked, they had just missed him. She wasn't in the mood to do that again. This was her last resort and if he didn't show she figured she would be fine without him._

_"Why hello there. You are a sight for sore eyes."_

_Bella turns around and is stunned by beautiful blue eyes. She freezes for a moment, mesmerized._

_She closes her eyes and smiles, "Hello, Damon."_

_Damon stares, shocked, "I see my reputation precedes me or are you just really good at guessing names?"_

_She laughs, "I will never tell."_

_Damon smirks, "Mystery. I like it."_

_Stefan walks up behind him, "I guess you win."_

_Damon turns around and growls, "What are you doing here, brother?"_

_Bella stands up, "Oh. He is with me."_

_Damon turns around to leave, but Bella puts a hand on his arm._

_"Please, listen. I need your help." _

* * *

Alaric laughs, "Wow. Why was it so important for you to get his help?"

Bella shrugs, "I was in denial over giving up my daughter. I thought that if I could just get everything under control, I would be able to get her back. I also wanted to be able to get you back, but I didn't want your lives to be in danger. Little did I know Klaus had compelled me to leave everything behind."

Alaric frowns, "But you still checked up on us?"

Bella nods, "I was unable to go to you and tell you how much I wanted to be a part of your lives, but he never said I couldn't watch you from afar. Sounds a little creepy. I just wish I had known that was what stopped me all these years then."

Alaric grabs her hand, "I am glad Elena got me to talk to you. I shouldn't have been so horrible to you."

Bella smiles, "I am glad that we can fix our relationship. It means a lot to me."

* * *

Damon greets Bella when she gets home. She smiles and walks into the kitchen. Damon frowns. How had he been so stupid? She was so different from every girl he had ever met. She was kind and caring yet strong and fierce. He had to find a way to win her back. Bella walks back in and sits on the couch with her glass of blood.

She smiles, "I have great news."

He watches as her face lights up, "I can tell. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, if ever."

She laughs, "Alaric and I made amends. I finally have my brother back."

Damon grins, "That is great. How did that happen?"  
Bella sighs, happily, "Elena gave him the push he needed and we talked. She is great. I can see why Stefan loves her. And why you do, too"

Damon frowns as she gets up and heads for the stairs.

She turns around, "Good night, Damon."

Damon waves and sits back down. He tries to figure out when he had managed to mess everything up. He had to figure out a way to fix things so that he could prove to Bella that he was different from the last time. He sighs and walks into his bedroom. He lies down on his bed and stares at his ceiling. Planning what he needed to do.

* * *

Elena sits in class after school with Bella, waiting for her to finish tomorrow's lesson plan.

Bella looks up, "You know you don't have to wait for me."

Elena smiles, "I know, but I want to. Plus I wanted to invite you somewhere."

Bella waits and when the silence continues, "Ok and where is that?"  
Elena laughs, "Well since our first girl's night was such a success, Caroline, Bonnie and I thought we could have round two only this time we spend the whole night at my house drinking and baking cupcakes or brownies or something. Talk boys."

Bella laughs, "You want to know about me and Damon, don't you?"

Elena feigns innocence, "What? No."

Bella rolls her eyes, "Sure whatever. But that sounds perfect."

Elena jumps up, "Good. This Saturday. We will have so much fun."

She walks out to her car and Bella laughs shaking her head. So much for wanting to wait for her.

* * *

An hour later, Bella finishes grading some papers and is about to leave when Kylie walks in.

Bella frowns, "Kylie, what are you doing here so late?"

Kylie hesitates for a second, "Well I-I was going to surprise my boyfriend after football practice, but when I got to the locker room he was kissing some other girl. I saw that you were here and you seem so nice. I thought you could help me."

Bella sits on the edge of her desk trying hard to hide her anger towards the boy. She gestures to a desk for Kylie to sit at.

"How long were you two together?"

Kylie sits down, "For 5 months, almost 6. I thought I was in love with him. He seemed so perfect."

Bella smiles comfortingly, "Well you are still young and so is he. Boys at this age don't always think straight. Of course, that is no excuse."

Kylie starts to cry, "I just want him to love me."

Bella hands her a tissue, "I know and one day you will find the love that you deserve, but until then you are going to deal with guys who aren't smart enough to give it to you. That is all part of life's journey. And one day in the future you are going to look back and be thankful that you didn't end up with your high school boyfriend."  
Kylie looks up, "You really think so?"

Bella laughs, "I know so. There is a guy out there waiting to meet you. He will make all your dreams come true."

Kylie smiles, "You are right!"

Bella nods, "Of course I am! And that guy deserves a strong, smart woman who stands up for herself when someone wrongs her."

Kylie smiles wider, "That is just what I am going to do. Thank you so much, Ms. Swan."

Kylie hugs her and a tear slips out of Bella's eye, "Anytime. I am always here to help my students."


	11. Chapter 11

Bella sits at the bar at the Grill thinking about her encounter with her daughter. Alaric sits down next to her.

He orders two drinks, "What are you thinking about?"

Bella smiles, "I gave Kylie advice today."

Alaric glances at her, "Really? Why?"

She laughs, "She came to me. I was the last teacher there, but it was still nice."

He nods, "That's good. If it was good advice she might even come to you more."

Bella shrugs, "She hugged me at the end. I take that as a good sign."

He smiles, "So did making that connection help a little?"

Bella nods, "A little bit. Makes it a little easier to see her every day."

Alaric drinks, "Every day?"  
Bella laughs, "She is in my first class."

Damon walks over and orders a drink, "Look at brother and sister bonding."

Alaric rolls his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

Bella sighs, "You two need to get along."

Alaric frowns, "He turned my wife into a vampire."

Bella laughs, "She wanted to be a vampire. If it hadn't been him it would have been someone else."

Alaric considers, "Probably true."

Damon raises an eyebrow, "I'm so glad you finally admitted it, now I can go on living."

Bella sighs, "Listen, you have both been horrible to each other. Just forgive each other and be friends."

Damon frowns, "It's not that easy."

Bella rolls her eyes, "Life isn't easy, but you will survive."

She gets up and walks away. Damon and Alaric stare at each other and shrug. They sit down and drink some more.

* * *

Bella walks into the boarding house and sits next to Stefan on the couch.

Stefan smiles, "So how was the rest of your day?"

Bella grins, "Great. I think for the first time everything is going perfectly. Plus, I have my dream job thanks to all those years in college."

Stefan laughs, "Oh yeah. You spent more time in college than anyone I know. Was it weird going back to high school after that?"

Bella thinks about it and nods, "A little bit."

Stefan laughs. They hear the door open and glance over to see Klaus.

Bella jumps up, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Klaus smirks, "I came to see you, darling."

Stefan frowns, "What is this really about?"

Klaus grins, "I just thought that she would want to say goodbye to her friend."

Bella steps forward. "What friend?"

She thinks of everyone she has known here. Did he have her brother? Or Elena? But he needed Elena for her blood. She thought about Kylie. There was no way he could know about her. She starts to hyperventilate.

Stefan puts his hand on her shoulder, "Just say what you have to say."

Klaus laughs, "I believe his name is Edward. He was a good test subject but he is just having the same reaction as every vampire when a werewolf bites them."

Bella freezes, "No. That is impossible."

Klaus rolls his eyes, "You being wrong? I thought so too. What a disappointment."

Bella yells, "Where is he?"

Klaus smiles, "I do love it when you get angry. I set him free. After that failed experiment I figure he could suffer by himself."

Stefan frowns, "Why are you telling us?"

Klaus shrugs, "Oh, to do this."

He speeds towards Bella and bites her. She screams in pain and falls to the ground.

Klaus leans in close, "That's for failing me."

He speeds out and Stefan runs over to her. He helps her up and examines her neck.

He frowns, "This isn't good."

* * *

Stefan walks into the Grill and looks around. He spots Damon and Alaric at the bar, laughing. He walks over and clears his throat.

Damon looks at him, "What do you want, brother?"

Stefan frowns, "Klaus came by. He made it a point to tell Bella he killed that Edward guy and then he bit her."

Alaric stands up, alarmed, "What?"

Damon snarls, "And you left her alone?"

Stefan shakes his head, "No, the girls are with her. She is fine right now. But since neither one of you were answering your phones I had to come down here."

Alaric grabs his keys, "Maybe instead of talking about all of this, we get to her. I already lost my sister once without saying good bye. It is not going to happen again."

* * *

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline lay on the bed next to Bella in her room. They had been sitting in silence for a while.

Bella sighs, "I hate waiting."

Caroline frowns, "Would you rather be suffering?"

Bella shrugs, "I guess not. I just hate the idea of lying here, waiting for my death."

Elena groans, "There has to be a way to stop this from happening."

Bonnie laughs harshly, "The only way is to get Klaus's blood and since he is the one who did this, I doubt he will willingly hand it over."

Bella sits up, "I am not going to sit here. We are going to enjoy our last moments together and since I know exactly what you want, I will give it to you."

Caroline frowns, "And what is that?"

Jeremy walks in, "Sorry I know this is a girl party but these are different circumstances."

Bella smiles, "Don't worry. The more the merrier. Are you all ready to hear the story of Damon and me? I know it was what you wanted to hear at the slumber party."

Elena frowns, "Are you sure? I don't want your last minutes to be sad."

Bella laughs, "That sentence is a little ironic. But I am sure."


	12. Chapter 12

**_a/n: sorry it has taken me so long to update. I was sick and then my computer was acting up. Please enjoy_**

**_XOXO :)_**

* * *

_**flashback**_

_"I don't see why you need my help. You are perfectly capable without me."_

_Bella laughs, "Not at everything. I think I learned a lot from you."_

_Damon smiles and pulls her close, "It has been my pleasure."_

_She kisses him passionately. He pushes her back until they fall onto the bed. He kisses her neck and she moans. _

_Damon leans on his forearms and looks into her eyes, "You are beautiful. I just thought you should know."_

_Bella laughs and pushes him off her, "And you are crazy. Let's go meet Stefan."_

_Damon groans and rolls over on the bed, "Do we have to?"_

_Bella straddles him and grabs the front of his shirt, "Yes. Stefan is your brother. You need to forgive each other. Trust me."_

_She kisses him one last time and gets up. Damon speeds in front of her and grabs her face, extending the kiss._

_He pulls back, "No one leaves me wanting more."_

_Bella grins, "You will always want more."_

_He laughs and she grabs her jacket. Damon sighs, heavily and follows her out the door._

* * *

_Stefan greets them when they walk into the bar. They all order a drink and sit down at a nearby table._

_Stefan looks between the two of them, "So have you even been working on control?"_

_Damon mumbles, "Trust me, she is very controlled."_

_Bella hits his arm, "We did. And it turns out it is a lot easier than you made it sound."_

_Stefan frowns, "Well, it is hard for some people."_

_Bella gasps, realizing what she said, "I'm sorry Stefan." She grabs his hand, "You know I think you are great."_

_Stefan smiles, "And so are you. I know you weren't trying to be mean."_

_Damon rolls his eyes, "Let me leave you two to your flirting. I have a meeting to get to."_

_Bella frowns, "Is he ok?"  
Stefan shrugs, "Who knows? He always seems distracted."_

_Bella gets up and follows him, not realizing Stefan was following her. She sees Damon go into the back office and she stops just outside the door. She listens closely._

_Damon growls, "Just tell me what I need to know to open the tomb!"_

_Some unseen guy, "Some very strong magic."_

_Damon sighs, "Listen! I will save Katherine and we will be together again and when that happens, you won't be around."_

_Bella sinks to the floor. How could she be so stupid? Stefan had told her about Katherine Pierce. She knew how Damon had felt about Katherine. She had thought that was in the past. She didn't know she was the place holder. Someone touches her shoulder and she jumps._

_Stefan sits next to her, "Sorry. And I am sorry about my brother."_

_She tries to hide her tears, "What? Is this where you say you told me so?"_

_Stefan puts his arm around her shoulders, "No this is where I comfort you and tell you that you deserve better."_

_She lays her head on his shoulder, "Thank you."_

_Damon angrily walks out and sees them, "What are you two doing cuddling on the floor?"  
Bella stands up, "Listen, Damon, it was fun and all, but I'm done."_

_Damon frowns, confused, "What do you mean?"_

_Bella wipes away the tears, "I made the mistake of falling in love with you when I was clearly just a placeholder for Katherine. I hope you two are happy."_

_Bella turns and walks away and Stefan follows her. Damon stays back, shocked. _

* * *

Bella starts to cough. Caroline lifts her hair and looks at the bite mark.

Caroline cries out, "It is getting worse."

Bella frowns, "I-I need... I am so thirsty."

Damon who had been leaning just outside the door listening to her story, "She needs blood. I will go get it."

Elena jumps up, "I will go with you."

She follows Damon down the stairs, "You need to be careful with her."

Damon gives her a confused look, "I know. We all do. We saw what this did to Rose. I just hate the thought of her going through all that pain."

Elena shakes her head, "No. That's not what I meant. We are going to get her through this. I mean, you broke her heart. And, though she hides it well, she is still in love with you. Just be careful and make sure all of your intentions are clear."

Damon grabs the blood bag from the fridge, "I never meant to hurt her. A part of me did love her back then."

Elena touches his arm, "Not enough."

They walk back up the stairs in silence. Bella is lying on her side, shivering. Damon sits on the edge of her bed and pours the blood in her glass. He helps her up and hands her the glass. She drinks deeply and sighs. Her face turns pale and she throws up the blood she just drank. Damon picks her up and carries her to the bathroom.

Bella cries, "I'm so sorry."  
Damon sets her down, "Its ok. We will fix this. I promise."

Alaric walks in and sits on the edge of the bath tub. He grabs Bella's hand. She looks up at him and smiles.

He looks at her with concern, "How bad is it?"

Bella struggles to talk, "It hurts. And I feel hungry. Maybe you shouldn't be here. I don't want to hurt you."

Alaric shakes his head, "I am not letting you out of my sight. Despite the fact you were born before me I am now technically your older brother and I take that seriously."

Bella laughs, "I'm tired." She lies on Damon's lap, "Wake me when all of this is over."

Damon caresses her hair and frowns, "We need someone to convince Klaus to give her his blood."

Alaric agrees, "But first we need to clean her up. I think she would prefer for the girls to help there."

Damon nods, "Go get them. I will make sure she stays asleep."

Alaric stands up and walks into Bella's room.

"We were thinking that you girls could help Bella clean up a little."

Elena nods, "Of course. I will get new bed sheets, Bonnie, get her new clothes, and Caroline, you can help her in the bathroom."

Caroline smiles, "Yeah and I am strong enough to keep her from running off."

Caroline walks into the bathroom and sits next to Damon on the floor.

She watches as Bella winces in her sleep, "Even in sleep she doesn't have any comfort. I will take it from here, Damon."

Damon gently moves her head and gets up, "Be careful with her."

Caroline smiles up at him and waits for him to walk out. She closes the door and walks over to Bella. Bella flinches and sits up. She looks around frantically. Her breath quickens.

Caroline runs in front of her, "Bella, look at me. You are ok. You are in your bathroom and safe."

Bella shakes her head, "No. No. Something is coming. I have to go."

Caroline grabs her shoulders and shakes her lightly, "Stop. Nothing is coming. You are safe."

Bella's eyes clear, "Caroline? What happened?"

Caroline hugs her, "I lost you for a second. Now let's clean you up."

Bella nods as Caroline lifts her shirt over her head. Bonnie walks in and hands her Bella's pajamas.

Bonnie sits down, "Elena is making up your bed. You need to get plenty of rest."

Bella frowns, "It won't stop me from dying. I can feel it. I am so cold."

Bonnie takes her face in her hands, "Look at me! You are going to survive this. I swear that to you."

They finish putting her pajamas on and help her to her bed. She lies down and closes her eyes. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena walk out the door and sigh in unison.

Elena lets the tears fall, "What are we going to do?"

Caroline shakes her head, "I don't know. We can't just let her die."

Bonnie grabs both of their hands, "We aren't going to. I don't care what we have to do. She will get better."

Bella screams, "No! Help me! They are getting closer!"

They run into the room to see Bella in a corner whimpering. Damon speeds past them and kneels in front of her.

"Breathe, Bella, breathe. Whatever you are seeing isn't happening. You are just confused."

Bella starts to breathe harder, "No! Get away from me!"

Damon holds her down, "Bella, it's me! Damon! You remember me right?"

Bella looks at him for the first time, "Damon? Make it stop. Please, make it stop."

Damon hugs her close and repeats "Its ok" over and over again, rocking back and forth. Bella clings to him, whimpering.

"Make it better, Damon."


	13. Chapter 13

Damon lies next to her. Not touching her, just watching. She was actually sleeping peacefully. Alaric walks in the room and sits in the chair across from them.

Alaric sighs, "Stefan and Elena are going to go confront Klaus. Try to make a deal with him."

Damon frowns, "Has anyone found Edward? He is in the same condition if not worse."

Alaric shakes his head, "Since we don't have a personal belonging of his, Bonnie can't do a locator spell."

Bella murmurs, "I have a picture of him, will that work?"

Alaric shrugs, "It might help. Where is it?"

Bella points at a photo album on her dresser, "It should be in there somewhere."

Alaric gets up and looks through the photos and smiles slightly at the ones of his sister. He finally finds the picture of Edward and looks up.

"You look annoyed in this picture."

Bella just mumbles inaudibly. Alaric laughs and walks downstairs. He walks into the living room and finds Bonnie.

He hands her the picture, "Will this help you find Edward?"

Bonnie takes it and smiles, "This is perfect."

She sets up the candles and the bowl of water. She puts the map out on the floor and concentrates on the picture. Alaric watches as a small hole appears on map and frowns.

Bonnie shakes her head, "That's impossible."

They hear a weak knock on the door. They walk towards the door and open it up to see Edward. He falls in and they help him up.

Bonnie struggles under his weight, "Are you ok?"

Edward shakes his head, "There is something wrong. I feel strange."

Bella stumbles down the stairs with Damon close behind.

Damon sighs with frustration, "You need to lie down."

Bella rolls her eyes and looks over at Edward, "Is he ok?"

Edward looks up at her and she gasps. His eyes were a bright orange.

Damon grabs her arm, "Are you ok? Do you need to lie down? Sit down?"

Bella shakes her head and points at Edward, "Look at his eyes."

Damon looks over and his eyes widen with shock, "Klaus was wrong. It did work."

Bella falls into him, "You need…to… tell Klaus."

She passes out and Damon catches her.

He looks at Alaric, "Call Stefan."

Alaric nods.

* * *

Elena and Stefan were standing in front of Klaus's house when his phone rang.

"Hello" pause, "What?" pause, "So it did work?" pause, "We just got here. I will tell him."

Stefan hangs up the phone and smiles, "Edward is a hybrid. That's what Klaus wants so maybe he will help Bella."

Elena sighs, relieved, "I hope so. Let's go."

They knock on the door and Klaus answers, "Are you sure you want to cross me right now?"

Stefan decides to get right to the point, "Edward is turning into a hybrid. I think you owe someone an apology."

Klaus frowns, "I don't believe you, mate."

Elena shrugs, "Come see for yourself. He is at the boarding house."

Klaus smiles, "How do you know I will help Bella?"

Stefan growls, "You will because she is still the only one who has all the answers."

Klaus shrugs, "If you are telling the truth, then I will decide if I need her or not."

Elena opens her mouth to argue but Stefan shakes his head and they all walk to the car.

* * *

Bella was hallucinating. She couldn't remember where she was.

"Zack, you need to protect her."

Damon frowns, "Bella, look at me. It's Damon."

Bella smiles slightly, "Damon? I missed you."

Damon touches her face, "I'm here. I'm not leaving."

Bella's smile fades, "Why do you have to love her?"

Damon frowns, "Who?"

Bella shakes her head, "I don't know. Damon I am so confused. I can't do this anymore. It hurts everywhere."

Damon pulls her close, "Shhh. This will all be over soon. I promise."

Edward walks in, frowning, "Is she going to be ok?"

Damon shakes his head, "I don't know. If they don't get here with Klaus soon she may not make it. She is suffering."

Bella's breathe hitches, "I need to get out of here."

She sits up and tries to get out of bed but Damon holds her down, "You have to stay here."

She struggles and almost pushes Damon's hands away when he straddles her. She yells angrily. She thrashes back and forth. Veins start to pop out under her eyes and her fangs lower.

Damon holds her arms above her head, "You are a lot stronger than you used to be. I'm still stronger."

Bella screams, "Get off me! I can't breathe in here."

Damon smirks, "You don't need to breath."

She stops struggling and looks around confused, "What is going on?"

Damon sighs, "You are acting crazy as usual."

Bella rolls her eyes, "Who asked your opinion?"

Damon laughs, "Well aren't you feisty."

Edward clears his throat and they both look at him, "Not to interrupt this moment, but they are here."

Bella winces, "The pain is coming back."

Damon gets off her and she tries to stand up but her knees give out and she starts to fall. Damon catches her and carries her downstairs. They stop in front of Klaus and wait.

Klaus walks over to Edward, "It did work." He walks to Bella, still in Damon's arms, "I knew I should never doubt you, love. Call it a moment of temper."

He bites his wrist and puts it up to her mouth. She hesitates for a second then starts drinking. She started to feel the pain fade until it is just a dull throb. She sighs with relief and insists Damon put her down. She was still a little unstable, but she was able to walk up the stairs and pass out on her bed.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Bella walks into the kitchen feeling hung over.

She frowns at Stefan, "I feel like I drank a whole bottle of whiskey."

Stefan laughs and hands her coffee, "Maybe this will help."

She smiles, "Thank you. So what happened to Edward?"

Stefan shrugs, "After Klaus was satisfied and left, Edward said he was going to warn his family so they could get as far away as possible."

Bella nods, "Good. I'm glad Edward survived the bite."

Stefan smiles, "You just hate being wrong."

Bella laughs and shakes her head. Damon walks in and studies her.

She raises a brow, "Why are you staring at me. It's a little creepy."

Damon laughs, "Yep. You are definitely better."

His phone rings, "Hello." He frowns, "I will be right there." He hangs up, "That was the Sheriff. She says there was a strange death involving the M.E"

Bella frowns, "Was it a vampire?"

Damon shakes his head, "I don't think so. She said I had to see it."

He walks out the door and to his car. On the drive to the scene he thinks about something Bella had said about loving 'her.' Had she been talking about Elena or Katherine? He had loved Katherine and then he realized what a Bitch she was. But Elena? It was true he had fallen in love with her, but did he feel the way about her that he had about Bella? Bella was different from any other girl that he had met. She was beautiful and smart. She had always accepted him for exactly who he was. He really had screwed up all those years ago. He arrived at the scene and sighed. He needed to talk to Bella.

* * *

Bella was having lunch with Jeremy at the Grill. Bella had tried to talk to him but he had been too distracted by Bonnie playing pool.

Bella waves her hand in front of his face, "Hello. Earth to Jeremy. Are you even paying any attention to me?"

Jeremy looks at her, "Sorry, what?"

Bella laughs, "Why don't you talk to her and tell her you still love her?"

Jeremy sighs, "Because she will never forgive me for what I did. I was being stupid."

Bella smiles, sympathetically, "We all make mistakes. Don't tell her I told you this but I sometimes catch her looking at you when you aren't looking."

Jeremy smiles, "Really?"

Bella nods, "So, go talk to her. Tell her how you feel."

Jeremy hugs her, "You are amazing."

Bella laughs and listens in.

Jeremy walks over to Bonnie, "Mind if I join?"

Bonnie smiles, "Not at all."

They play a couple rounds and Bella rolls her eyes.

Jeremy sighs, "Bonnie, we need to talk."

Bonnie looks up and frowns, "About what?"

Jeremy laughs nervously, "About us. I know I made a mistake when I kissed Anna and I will be forever sorry. But I still love you and want to be with you."

A tear falls down her cheek, "Oh, Jeremy. I do love you still, but I felt so betrayed and hurt. I don't know if I can feel that again."

Jeremy grabs her hands, "It will never happen again. I promise. Please just give me one more chance."

Bonnie smiles and kisses him. Jeremy pulls her closer and their kiss deepens. Bella smile and mentally gives herself a pat on the back. She was really good with this relationship stuff. She looks over as Damon walks in and sighs. Almost. She decides to make her move too. She gets up and walks over to him. He starts to talk but she quiets him by grabbing the front of his shirt and kisses him, passionately. Damon wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer. Alaric walks in and frowns.

"Uh what have they been putting in the food here?"

Damon and Bella break apart smiling apologetically. They look over at Bonnie and Jeremy, who were still kissing. They all walk over and clear their throats. The two break apart and laugh.

Bonnie smiles shyly, "Sorry. I forgot where we were for a second."

Jeremy grins from ear to ear, "I'm an amazing kisser."

They all laugh. Elena and Stefan walk in and wave.

Stefan looks at Damon, expectantly, "So?"

Damon looks up and frowns, "So what?"

Elena laughs, "The dead body?"

Bella gasps, "Oh I forgot about that. What was so strange about it?"

Damon frowns, "The M.E. was stabbed in the heart with a stake. And he wasn't a vampire."

Bonnie wrinkles her forehead, "Why would someone do that?"

Damon shakes his head, "I don't know. The Sheriff thinks someone is trying to make a statement of some sort."

Bella looks at the group, "A statement about vampires?"

Damon sighs, "I have no idea. All I know is; we have a killer who is not a vampire on our hands."

Stefan frowns, "And is obviously well equipped to kill us."

Alaric shakes his head, "Don't we have enough problems with crazy vampires and now a crazy human?"

Bella purses her lips, thinking, "Are you sure it's a human?" Damon nods, "Definitely. The guy wasn't drained of blood and no vampire would kill without draining their victim."

There is a collective sigh around the group. They were all thinking the same thing: who could be doing this?


	15. Chapter 15

Bella walks into the Grill and sees Alaric with some woman. She smiles and walks over to Damon. He smiles and kisses her as a greeting.

Bella nods towards her brother, "Who is that girl with Ric?"

Damon smirks, "That is the new Dr. Meredith Fell. It seems they have taken an interest in each other."

Bella grins, "She is pretty."

Damon shrugs, "I think she is a little crazy."

Bella laughs, "Aren't the crazy girls your favorite?"

Damon smiles, "That is why I am with you."

Bella smacks his arms playfully. She watches as her brother laughs. They get up and hug each other and the doctor runs out the door. Alaric spots them and walks over.

Bella smiles, "New girlfriend?"

Alaric shakes his head, "Just a friend."

Damon laughs, "Do you flirt with all your friends?

Alaric shrugs, "Only the ones I like."

Damon smirks, "I'm sure that is supposed to be a jab at me somehow. Everybody flirts with me eventually. Just ask your sister."

Bella rolls her eyes. Her phone rings and she answers it.

"Hello?" pause. "Caroline, calm down. What happened?" pause."Ok, ok. I will be right there. Don't worry he will be fine."

She hangs up her phone, "I have to go. Caroline's dad was attacked by Tyler when he was trying to get rid of the sire bond."

Alaric frowns, "I think that is why Meredith ran off."

Damon smiles, "Then he will be fine. She uses vampire blood to heal people."

Bella looks up at him, "How do you know?"

Damon shrugs, "She stole mine."

Bella laughs and kisses his cheek, "I have to go."

* * *

Bella arrives at the hospital and finds Elena. She walks over, briskly.

"How is he?"

Elena smiles, "He is fine, but he is complaining about them using vampire blood to heal him. You should hear him."

Bella laughs, "I am sure. From everything that I have heard from Car. How is she?"

Elena nods, "Ask her yourself."

Bella turns around and smiles at the perky blond. Caroline runs forward and hugs her.

"My dad can be so infuriating sometimes, but I am so glad that he is alive."

Bella laughs, "When will he be released?"

Caroline shrugs, "They say tomorrow morning. They want to keep him overnight for observation."

Bella sees Meredith and excuses herself from her friends.

"Hey. Dr. Fell."

Meredith stops and turns around, "Do I know you?'

Bella shakes her head, "No but you know my brother, Alaric and my boyfriend, Damon. I just wanted to let you know, anytime you need blood, I'm around."

Meredith smiles, "Good to know?"

Bella laughs, "I'm a vampire. I figured Alaric would tell you."

Meredith nods, "He told me he had an older sister, I should have guess the second part once I saw you." Bella grins, "Well, like I said, I will always be your blood source if needed. I don't like when people die either."

Meredith nods, "I will keep that in mind."

* * *

Later that night Bella was curled up on the couch watching the flames. She sighed with contentment. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so perfectly happy. Her life was finally on track. Her brother loved her again. She had somewhat of a relationship with her daughter, even if it was only teacher/student. And she had the only guy she had ever really loved in her life again.

Damon walks in, "I am so glad to see you."

Bella smiles, "Come sit with me." She pats the spot next to her.

Damon sits down and puts his arm around her, "How is good ol' Bill?" Bella laughs, "Angry, but Alive. They are releasing him in the morning."

Damon smiles, "Good. Now that all that is covered…" He pulls her into his lap, "Why don't we get a little more comfortable."

Bella giggles, "Never the one for conversation."

She pulls his head down and kisses him. He deepens the kiss and she opens her mouth a little allowing him to thrust his tongue in her mouth. Stefan walks in and clears his throat. They break apart and look up, laughing.

Bella smiles brightly, "Hi, Stefan."

Damon grumbles, "Always interrupting my most intimate moments, brother."

Stefan frowns, "Caroline's dad is dead. He was stabbed to death."

Bella jumps up, "What? By who? How is Caroline?"

Stefan shakes his head, "Not good. He is in transition but he isn't going to finish it."

Bella furrows her brow, "Who would do this?"

Damon grabs her hand, "Maybe you should go see her. Help comfort her."

Bella nods, "Of cou-"

Her phone rings, cutting her off.

She frowns at the screen, "Elena, I am-" Pause. "What? Who's dead?" Pause. "Oh my God! Why would you do that?" Pause. "Ok, ok. I am on my way."

She looks up at them, "It's Alaric. He was stabbed…"

Damon nods, "We heard. Go. We will check on Caroline."

Bella nods and speeds off.

* * *

Bella runs through the Gilbert house door and smells the blood. She looks around and runs upstairs and sees her brother lying on the ground. She runs over to him and put his head on her lap. She starts to cry.

Elena sits next to her, "I am so sorry. He told me to do it."

Bella shakes her head, "You better hope this works. Otherwise his death is on your hands."

Elena whimpers, "I know. I just want him to live."

Bella sobs, "Come on, Alaric. Wake up. Please just wake up."

Matt walks over, "Maybe we should put him on the couch."

Bella nods and helps Matt pick up her brother.

After they set him down, Matt sighs, "Now what?"

Bella wipes away the tears, "We wait and hope."

They sit in the kitchen in silence. The kitchen phone rings and Elena gets up to answer it.

"Hello?"

Bella listens in and hears Caroline, "Elena, it's me. My dad died."

Elena sighs sadly, "I am so sorry, Car."

Caroline sobs, "Thanks. I heard about Alaric. Is he ok?"

Elena shakes her head, "He is still…out. We are waiting."

Suddenly, they hear a gasp and Alaric sits up. Bella shoots up and runs into the living room. Alaric looks around trying to get his bearings.

Bella hugs him, "Oh thank God! I thought you were dead. I don't know what I would have done."

Alaric groans, "I'm still a little sore."

Bella pulls back, "Sorry." She lightly punches his shoulder,"Don't ever do that again!"

Elena smiles with relief as tears fall down her face,"You're alive."

Alaric smiles, "Thanks to you."

Bella frowns, "Who did this to you?"

Alaric shakes his head, "I can't remember. It's like my mind was wiped blank."

Jeremy walks in, "Hey." He looks around and frowns, "What happened here?"

Matt pulls Jeremy aside and explains everything. Meanwhile, in the living room Bella tries to figure out who has motive to kill all of these people.

She thinks out loud, "What do all three people have in common?"

Elena shrugs, "I don't know, but it is something we need to figure out."

Bella agrees, "But first, call Bonnie. Something tells me Caroline is going to need us tonight."

* * *

They knock on Caroline's door and when she answers it they all smile.

She smiles through her tear, "What are you guys doing here?"

Bella walks in, "We are here to be your shoulders. Whether it is to cry on or lean on. You shouldn't be alone."

Caroline steps back, "You are the best friends a girl can have."

They all walk into her bedroom and talk about everything and nothing until they all fall asleep on her crowded bed.

* * *

The next morning they are all woken up by Elena's phone ringing. They all groan as she gets up to answer it.

Bella closes her eyes and groans, "What time is it?"

Bonnie opens up one eye, "Early."

Caroline mumbles, "Too early."

Bella sits up slowly and tries to hear what Elena is saying, but she had already hung up the phone. She comes in smiling.

Bella smirks, "Someone just got off the phone with their boyfriend."

Elena smiles, "Stefan and I are going to get away for the weekend. Spend a little time being normal."

Bella sighs, "Meanwhile we are all stuck here in crazy town."

Elena laughs, "Sorry. There are some journals where we are going that I wanted to look at anyway."

Bella smiles, "Just have fun. You deserve it."

Caroline yawns, "Yeah I think I'm going to spend some time with Tyler."

Bonnie smiles, "I could always call Jeremy."

Bella rolls her eyes, "We have a killer on the loose and all you can think about is your boyfriends. Such a shame."

Elena laughs, "You know you and Damon will be spending a lot of time together now that you have the house all to yourselves."

Bella smiles wickedly, "Obviously."

They all laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

Bella arrives back at the Salvatore house and takes off her jacket.

"I love it when girls come in and start to undress."

Bella jumps, "And I hate it when guys are so stealthy."

Damon smirks, "I missed you last night."

She walks towards him, "Hmmm, last night was crazy. I could have used you."

Damon grins, "I like the sound of that."

Bella grabs the front of his shirt, "So do I"

She pulls him towards her and kisses him passionately. He pulls off her shirt and they stumble through the house kissing each other and discarding clothes. She falls back on the couch.

* * *

Later they lie in his bed trying to catch their breath. Bella snuggles closer to him and he kisses her shoulder.

Damon sighs, "I like when Stefan isn't here."

Bella laughs, "We still have work to do. Someone tried to kill my brother. And when they are found they will have to answer to me."

Damon rubs her shoulder, "We find them. I swear that to you."

Bella puts her hand on his, "Then let's get to work."

They get out of bed and get dressed. Damon makes some coffee and Bella calls in reinforcements. They sit on the couch and look over the files.

Bella smiles, "I know what they all have in common."

Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline and Tyler walk in.

Bella looks up, "Just in time. Brian the M.E. was the one who covered up the deaths caused by vampires. Bill Forbes has a daughter who is a vampire and instead of killing her he spared her. Sorry, Car. Alaric has a sister and friends that are vampires. Whoever this person is wants the vampires to be exposed and he or she is going to do anything to make sure they get what they want."

Caroline frowns, "So if my dad had just killed me he would still be alive?"

Tyler sits next to her, "Then you would be dead. Car, we can't change what happened and we can't blame ourselves. "

Caroline nods, "I know, but I am going to kill this bastard."

Bella laughs, "Get in line."

Bonnie sighs, "How are we going to find out who it is? There are a lot of people in this town who want all vampires dead."

Jeremy scowls at all the files, "We have to figure out who their next target is."

Bella sits back, frustrated, "And in order to do that we have to be inside their head. We have to feel their hate and their anger. It has to be someone who was wronged by a vampire."

Damon groans, "Well that is everyone."

* * *

Alaric had been spending the day with Meredith when Kol attacks them and he gets stabbed. Now, after daggering Kol, he was in Meredith's kitchen.

Meredith finishes taping up the wound, "There that should work perfectly. Are you sure you don't want vampire blood?"

Alaric nods, "Yeah. Save that for patients who need it more than me."

Meredith smiles, "I like a man who is willing to suffer a little for others."

Alaric laughs, "Well then you are going to love me."

Meredith leans down and kisses him, "Why don't you sit over there and let me at least give you some pain pills."

Alaric nods and sits down. He feels himself dozing off. The last thing he hears is Meredith's footsteps.

* * *

Bella throws her phone, "Why isn't Ric answering his damn phone?"

Damon grabs her hand, "I'm sure he is fine. He could be off with Meredith."

Bella half smiles, "I hope so. I am just so tired."

Damon pulls her up, "Then let's go to bed. We can finish looking for answers tomorrow morning."

Bella nods and lies down next to him. He puts his arms around her and they instantly fall asleep. A few hours later they are awoken by her phone ringing.

She picks it up, "Hello? Alaric? Where are you calling from?" Pause. "What? Why are you in jail?" Pause. "Meredith! I will figure something out."

Bella jumps out of bed, "You were right about that Dr. Fell chick being crazy. She sent Alaric to jail. Saying he attacked her and he is the one killing everybody."

Damon frowns, "Why would he stab himself?"

Bella growls, "My question exactly."

Damon gets up and they head to the police station.

* * *

"Come on, Liz. You know Alaric. He is a good guy."

Sheriff Liz Forbes sits behind her desk, "Listen, Damon, I am doing my job and all the evidence points to Alaric. I know he is a friend, but even friends can prove to be enemies."

Bella groans, "My brother would never murder these people let alone stab himself."

Liz shrugs, "That is pretty crazy but the weapons that were used were his or from the Gilbert's stash. Who else has access?"

Damon shakes his head, "Anyone who can get in. They lack security."

Liz sighs, "Listen, right now he is our only suspect and until we find out if it was him or not, I will keep him here."

Bella stands up, annoyed, "Can I see him?"

Liz thinks about it, "Sure. He hasn't caused any problems."

They get up and walk to where they kept the cells. Liz points to where Alaric is kept. Damon takes Bella's hand and they walk over to him. Alaric stands up and sighs.

Bella frowns, "Never thought I would see the day you were put in jail."

Alaric laughs, "For something I didn't do. Bells, I am innocent. I would never kill anyone."

Bella grabs his hand in between the bars, "I know. I will find a way to get you out of here." Damon grins, "And if anyone can, it is her."

Alaric squeezes her hand, "Then get out of here so I can."

Bella nods, "Don't get too comfortable."


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n: I wanted to thank all of my reviewers. I look forward to reading them so please keep it up. Also, there was a question if Edward would need Elena's blood to turn into a hybrid, but since he was already a vampire he didn't have to drink her blood to complete the transition. He was just turning into a werewolf. Sorry it took so long to answer that question. My computer was acting weird and wouldn't let me do certain things. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**XOXO :)**

* * *

Back at the Salvatore house Bella groans, "We need to get into Meredith's house."

Damon frowns, "How are we going to do that without getting caught?"

Bella smiles, "You are going to the hospital to distract her and Jeremy and I will snoop around."

Jeremy purses his lips, "When did I volunteer?"

Bella shrugs, "Come on, Jer. It will be fun. Besides every girl loves a bad boy, isn't that right Bonnie?"

Bonnie grins, "Definitely. More than anything."

Jeremy rolls his eyes, "Fine, I will do it."

Bella and Bonnie high five and laugh. They plan out exactly what to do and head their separate ways.

* * *

Damon and Bonnie walk into the hospital and look around. They walk over to the information desk.

Damon smiles flirtatiously, "Hi. Can you tell me where to find Dr. Fell?"

The lady looks up and grimaces, "She is in surgery. You will have to wait over there."

Bonnie nods, "Looks like your charm doesn't work on everyone."

Damon smirks, "It only has to work on one."

Bonnie smiles, "Well, well. Damon Salvatore does have a soft side."

He laughs, "I meant Meredith."

She frowns, "Oh. Yeah that would help if she hadn't put her last love interest in jail."

Damon grins, "Alaric doesn't have the charm that I have."

Bonnie rolls her eyes, "Thank God for that."

Damon grimaces, "You don't like me very much, do you?"

Bonnie shrugs, "Does it matter? Whether I like it or not we are on the same side. And all of my closest friends trust you. That's all I care about."

Damon frowns, "I know that I have done a lot of bad things in the past, but I can be trusted. I used to be alone. My brother didn't want to be around me and I didn't want to be around him. I thought I was in love with Katherine. We all know how pathetic that was. Now I have all of you and I don't feel as desperate as before. I no longer want to lash out at everybody."

Bonnie sighs, "I have noticed a change. Especially since Bella has arrived. You really do love her, don't you?"

Damon shrugs, "I wish I had realized it sooner. Instead I wasted my life."

Bonnie looks up, "Oh there is Meredith."

Damon walks over to her smiles, "Hey, Doc. Need any more blood?"

Meredith furrows her brow, "Um, no. I am kind of in a hurry. I have to pick up something from my apartment and I only have 15 minutes."

She pushes past him and out the door. Damon looks at Bonnie who shrugs and walks outside. She pretends to trip and fall. She lets out a cry and Meredith turns around. She rushes over and kneels next to Bonnie.

Bonnie grabs her ankle, "I think I sprained my ankle. It hurts."

Meredith examines it, "Well, it isn't swelling. You should be fine. Probably just a bruise."

Bonnie frowns as Meredith walks away. Damon helps her up and texts Bella.

* * *

Bella and Jeremy had finally broken inside and were searching every surface they could find.

Bella grumbles, "There has to be something here that will prove Alaric's innocence and Meredith's craziness."

Jeremy opens the closet, "Maybe in here. She has a lot of boxes that look to hold paperwork."

Bella rushes over and starts going through them. Jeremy looks for a light so that he can see and opens up another box.

Bella jumps up, "The time of death is wrong."

Jeremy grabs the paper, "This is perfect. Text Damon. I left my phone at home."

Before he could grab his phone they hear the key in the door.

Bella whispers, "Get in the closet! And turn off the light."

They listen as Meredith walks around quickly. They slowly back up to the wall and hold their breath. Her steps get closer to the closet and stop. Bella puts her hand over Jeremy's mouth to quiet his breathing. Meredith starts walking towards the front door and leaves.

Bella sighs with relief, "Could you breathe any louder?"

Jeremy shrugs, "Sorry I'm not a vampire. I kind of have to breathe."

The door to the closet is thrown open and they both freeze. Meredith puts her arms over her chest and they smile awkwardly.

Meredith frowns, "What are you doing in my closet?"

Bella shrugs, "We thought it would be a nice vacation place. We were wrong."

Meredith rolls her eyes, "Really? That's what you are going with?"

Jeremy steps out, "Listen, Alaric is innocent and here is the proof. Why are you trying to frame him?"

Meredith frowns and takes the paper, "The time of death was wrong? Ok. Maybe I was wrong, but that doesn't give you the right to break into my home." Bella sighs, "My brother is in jail because he is being accused of murder. I would do anything to help him."

Meredith smiles, "I get it. Let's go tell the Sheriff."


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n: Thank you for the reviews once again. They really do make my days so much better. I made a slip up when Bella entered Meredith's house without an invitation, sorry about that. I forgot about the whole invitation thing for a second. But from now on i will try to be more meticulous and not forget the vampire rules. I hope you enjoy the rest. Keep up with the reviews. **

**XOXO :)**

* * *

Liz opens Alaric's cell, "You're free to go. Your sister really knows how to get what she wants."

Alaric smiles, "Bella is talented."

He walks out to the front steps and is greeted by Bella, who jumps into his arms. He laughs and hugs her.

Damon walks up, "You really are lucky to have a genius for a sister."

Bella laughs, "Aww aren't you sweet. I knew you couldn't have done it."

Alaric smiles, "Of course not."

Jeremy walks up, "Can we go home now? All that breaking I tired me out."

They all laugh and head to the Gilbert house. Alaric starts to prepare dinner and Jeremy and Damon play video games while Bonnie and Bella watch. The doorbell rings. Bella jumps up to answer it.

She frowns when she sees Meredith, "Hi. What are you doing here?"

Meredith smiles, "I just wanted to talk to Alaric. I promise I am not trying to arrest him."

Bella half smiles, "Come on in. He is in the kitchen."

Alaric scowls, "Why is she here?"

Bella grins, "Because she thought she was helping. And because I find this entertaining. This little dynamic you two have."

Bella sits down on the couch just outside the kitchen next to Damon who is shaking his head at her.

Bella smiles innocently, "What?"

Damon laughs, "Nothing. You are just adorable when you meddle."

She kisses his cheek, "I know."

Jeremy laughs, "This can only go wrong, you know? She did have him arrested."

Bonnie looks back, "It looks like they are getting along pretty well."

They all turn around and see the two of them making dinner and laughing.

Bella smiles, "I know what I am talking about. Why don't we all go outside and get some fresh air? Let them have a moment."

They all agree and walk out back. Bella points to some chairs and they all sit down.

Bella yawns, "So when are Stefan and Elena getting back?" Bonnie shrugs, "Sometime tonight. After everything that happened they figured they should come back early, plus I'm pretty sure they got in a fight."

Damon smirks, "The perfect couple fights? That is surprising."

Bella rolls her eyes, "I'm sure they will fix it."

Jeremy smiles, "They always do."

Bella opens her mouth to say something when they hear a loud clattering noise and a scream, "I smell blood."

They get up and run inside to see Alaric standing over a bleeding Meredith. Bella runs forward and grabs Alaric.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Alaric turns around and grins evilly, "Well, well if it isn't my oh so loving sister. Are you here to protect me? The only time you had the right to be my big sister was when you were still human. You are a monster."

Bella steps back, "You did kill all of those people. Why?"

Alaric laughs, "They were corrupt. Hiding vampires when they should have exposed all of you. They became the monsters they were so afraid of."

Bella shakes her head, "You are calling me a monster? I have never killed anyone. Not a single human or vampire. But you? You have killed. So tell me, dear brother, who is the monster in this family now?"

Alaric frowns, "You are lying."

Bella laughs without humor, "Would it make this easier if I were? I am telling the truth. The only time I drank from a vein was when I was making sure I could control myself and I can. That person didn't even lose a pint of blood."

Bella steps forward, "So what are you going to do, Ric? Are you going to kill me?"She steps closer, "Go for it. Stab me right in the heart."

He stabs her with the knife in the stomach and she snaps his neck before she falls over. She pulls the knife over and kneels next to Meredith.

She gives her some of her blood, "I am so sorry, Meredith. I should have believed you. What the hell happened in here?"

Meredith takes a deep breath, "I don't know. He was fine and himself, then he dozed off on the couch for a second. When he woke up, it was like he was someone else."

The front door opens and Elena walks in. She smiles at them and walks into the kitchen where her smile fades.

She looks at Alaric's lifeless body and gasps, "What is going on?" Bella vaguely gestures to Alaric, "He will be fine. He is wearing his ring. He tried to kill Meredith and then stabbed me."

Elena frowns, "Oh my God. Why is he doing this?"

Meredith stands up, fully healed, "I think he wasn't himself. He has some alter ego that has it out for vampires. The question is how did this happen?"

Bella looks at her brother, "I don't know. All I can tell you is that the guy I saw just now wasn't my brother. He was evil and had so much hatred in him."

Damon pulls Bella toward him and hugs her, "We will figure it out. We will find a way to get your brother back, I promise."

Bella lays her head on his shoulder, "I just hope the one that wakes up is the good Alaric."

Elena takes out her phone,"I'm going to call Stefan. And then we are going into research mode. We will not let Ric go crazy."


	19. Chapter 19

Bella, Elena and Jeremy sit on the coffee table across from Alaric waiting for him to wake up. It had been two hours since Bella had snapped his neck and she was worried that he wasn't going to wake up. She hadn't wanted to kill him but she had no choice.

She sighs heavily, "He isn't going to wake up."

Elena rubs her arm, "Yes he is. He is wearing the ring."

Alaric gasps and shoots up to a sitting position. He looks at the three people staring at him and rubs his face.

"What the hell happened?"

Bella frowns, "You mean you don't remember stabbing Meredith? Or calling me a monster?"

Alaric furrows his brow, confused, "Why would I do that?"

Elena sits next to him, "I found something in one of the journals Stefan and I found at the cabin. It seems that if you die enough times wearing that ring, you get an alter ego that kills people who know anything about vampires. It happened to John Gilbert."

Stefan and Damon walk in the room and stare at Alaric. Alaric frowns and starts to feel uncomfortable.

Bella looks at them, "Why are you staring at him?"

Damon grabs her hand, "Making sure he isn't going to attack us."

Alaric frowns, "I'm not going to attack any of you. I don't even understand what's going on."

Bella squeeze Damon's hand then let's go to sit next to Alaric, "You really don't remember?" He nods, "I don't know if I should be worried or relieved."

Bonnie comes into the living room, "I might have found an herb that will help keep his crazy side at bay. I can't guarantee anything but it is worth a shot."

Elena sighs, "You should try that and we will keep digging and see if we can find a more permanent solution."

Alaric nods, "I will do anything to make sure I don't hurt any of you." He looks down at his ring, "Do you really think this is the cause of all of this?" Stefan shrugs, "It's the only thing that makes sense. All of the Gilberts that have worn that ring and died multiple times have gone insane."

Bonnie purses her lips in thought, "There has to be a price for dying and coming back to life like that."

Bella looks up, "Where do you go when you die?"

Alaric turns to her, alarmed, "What do you mean?" Bella gestures to the ring, "That always brings you back to life but each time it takes you longer and longer. You have to be somewhere in between during that time. What if someone on the other side is somehow influencing your unconscious mind?"

Damon runs his fingers through his hair, "That's a scary thought. If what you are saying is true it is going to be harder and harder to get sane Alaric back."

Bella nods, "And he can't die anymore or we will lose him for good. And yes I realize how strange that sentence was."

Alaric laughs softly, "Why did I stab myself?"

Jeremy shrugs, "Probably to throw everyone off. Who knows? Your alter ego is crazy. I don't think we should question it."

Bonnie frowns, "And maybe stay away from Caroline for a little while."

Alaric furrows his brow, "Why?"

Bonnie touches his shoulder, "You killed her father. Well your dark side did, but she needs a minute to process."

Alaric puts his face in his hands, "I need a minute to process."

Bella rubs his back, "Maybe we should all go to bed. Figure things out in the morning."

Damon smiles, "I agree. We are all too exhausted to think straight right now."

Alaric stands up, "Ok but you have to lock me up in your cellar."

Stefan stares at him, incredulous, "What? Why would we do that?" Alaric smiles, "I don't want to kill anyone else. Especially the people in this house that I happen to love. Lock me up."

Bella takes his hand, "Ok."

* * *

Bella sets up the bed in the cellar, trying to make it a little more comfortable. She fluffs the pillows and puts on clean sheets. She sits down on the edge of the bed and cries. She cries for her brother and for the people that were killed. She cries because of the things he said to her when he was someone else. How could this happen? Damon walks in and wraps his arms around her. She leans into his chest and sobs.

Damon runs his hand through her hair, "Shhh. It's going to be ok Bella. We are going to find a way to fix this."

Bella takes a deep breath, "I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't keep it in anymore. I don't know what I would do if I lost my brother. He was so sweet when he was a little boy, so loving. I ruined that."

Damon frames her face with his hands, "Look at me. You did nothing wrong. You were 16 and pregnant and your father was kicking you out. You did the best you could."

Bella puts her forehead against his, "What if he meant what he said to me? What if he really thinks that of me, deep down?"

Alaric steps in, "I don't know what I said, but I know that I didn't mean any of it." He kneels in front of her, "Look at me." She does, "I love you. I loved you even when I hated you. Nothing could ever change that."

Bella falls into his arms, "Dark Alaric might disagree. Although he was hesitant when I told him that I have never killed anyone."

Alaric pulls back, "Never?"

Bella shakes her head, "Nope. Never had the urge. I only drink from blood bags."

Alaric smiles, "But from what I hear, blood is better from the vein."

Bella nods, "It is and I can compel anyone to forget, but they will still have this unknown fear in the back of their mind. It might not change their day to day life but I know what it is like to have a fear gnawing at you. It sucks."

Damon tilts his head to the side, "How is it you can be so perfect yet you accept me for who I am?"

Bella smiles up at him, "Because we are vampires. I know that little thrill we get when we hunt. I know how tempting it is. I ignore mine because I choose to. Stefan ignores his because he has to. You are in control of yourself. If you don't want to kill you won't. And no matter what, you have more humanity in you than you like to admit. You love deeper than most anybody. I accept you because you are more amazing than you know."

Alaric rolls his eyes, "Well that was mushy."

Damon laughs, "You really are the greatest person I have ever met."

He leans down and kisses her. Alaric makes gagging noises and they break apart laughing. Stefan walks in and looks at all of them like they are crazy.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Bella wakes up in Damon's arms and smiles. The world around them may be crazy but at least she had this. She stretches and starts to get up, but Damon pulls her down and rolls on top of her.

He smiles, lazily, "Where do you think you are going?"

She kisses him on lips and attempts to pull away but he deepens the kiss and she gives in. He kisses her chin, then neck. She moans and tilts her head to the side. They are interrupted by a knock on the door.

Damon growls, "Why do other people have to live here?"

Bella laughs and pushes him to the side. She gets up and puts on a robe.

She opens the door to Stefan, "Hey, what's up?" Stefan smiles, "What if I told you there was a way to kill the originals."

Bella frowns, "I would say don't do that."

Stefan lifts his hands up, confused, "Why not?" She rolls her eyes, "If you kill an original then you kill all the people they have ever sired. For example, you kill Klaus, I die and maybe you and Damon too. But definitely me."

Stefan groans, "Can we ever catch a break?"

Damon walks up behind her, "Not in this house."

Bella elbows him, "I would suggest you make those white oak stakes just in case, but don't use them unless you know someone around you won't die."

Damon frowns down at her, "How do you know everything?"

Bella smiles, "I just do. But I am wondering why no one told me we were trying to kill the originals?"

Stefan shrugs, "It never came up?"

Damon laughs, "I think he means we didn't want you to worry. You have enough problems as it is."

Bella grimaces, "Whatever. From now on we don't keep secrets, got it?"

They both nod in agreement. They hear a commotion downstairs and look at each other. They speed downstairs and see Klaus.

Bella rolls her eyes, "What are you doing here? I'm pretty sure we didn't schedule a morning tea, did we?"

Damon smirks, "Let me check, um, no."

Klaus scowls, "You two are a riot. But maybe we should plan lunch. Bella, I need your research skills."

Bella frowns, "Sure, Klaus, what do you need?" Stefan looks back at her, "You are really going to agree to this?"

Bella's eyes widen, "I don't want to, but I can't stop myself."

Damon grumbles, "He compelled you."

Klaus claps slowly, "Damon is a smart one. I see why you like him so much. I need you to find the last of the remaining white oak tree and burn it."

Bella laughs, "I already know where it is."

Klaus grins, "Tell me then."

Bella shrugs, "I don't have to. You should really be more specific when you compel people."

Klaus speeds towards her and holds her by the neck against the wall, "You will tell me!"

Bella smirks, "Are you trying to compel me? It won't work. I am on vervain."

Klaus shove his hand in her chest, "Do you want to say that again?"

Bella gasps with pain, "It won't work."

Damon speeds over but is thrown back by Klaus. He crashes on the other side of the room while Klaus grips her heart tighter.

She chokes out a laugh, "I am not afraid to die, Klaus. Your attempt to scare it out of me won't work either."

Klaus pulls his hand out of her chest and she falls over gasping. He smiles down at her.

"I know what will."

He speeds over to Damon and they disappear. Stefan takes off after them while Bella watches with fear in her eyes.

Stefan walks back in, "I couldn't keep up with them."

Bella slowly stands up, "Where is Alaric?"

Stefan frowns, "He is at his apartment with Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy making the stakes."

Bella sighs, "Let's go then. We have to trade them for Damon's life."

* * *

They arrive at Alaric's apartment 15 minutes later. Stefan opens the door and steps right through, but Bella is stuck at the entrance.

She rolls her eyes, "I have to be invited in. I have never been here before." Alaric laughs, "Come in, Bella."

She walks in and looks at all the stakes, "We need to give those to Klaus."

Jeremy frowns, "Why would we do that?"

Bella scowls, "Because if we don't, Damon will die."

Elena drops the stake she held, "What? How?"

Stefan steps in front of Bella, seeing the nasty remark,"Klaus tried to scare out the location of the stakes from Bella, but apparently she is fearless so he took Damon instead."

Bella shrugs off her nasty comment, "Showing fear to Klaus is how you get yourself killed. He admires bravery over cowardice. And of course he needed answers from me, so that helped. You couldn't use them anyway."

Bonnie frowns, "Why do you say that?" Bella tells them what she told Stefan and they all groan. They hand over the stakes and Alaric walks over to a shelf where he had hidden one just in case. He frowns as he searches for it.

He turns around, "The stake I had here, is gone."

Bella frowns, "Did you move it?"

Alaric shakes his head, "I kept it here so it would be easy to get to, just in case."

Stefan walks over, "Did you tell anyone that you hid it there?" Alaric continues to shake his head, "No one knows but me… and my alter ego."

Bella puts her hand above her eyes, "Are you telling me a guy who wants all vampires dead has the only weapon that can make them extinct?"

Alaric nods, "Unfortunately. And the only way to find it is to talk to him."

Bella looks up at the ceiling, "Why does everything have to be so difficult?" She sighs, "Let's just take the ones we have to Klaus and not tell him about the missing one."

They all agree and start packing up the rest of the stakes.


	21. Chapter 21

**a/n: Thank you so much for the reviews. Please keep it up. I really do enjoy reading them. Some interesting things are about to happen, so keep reading. Enjoy.**

**XOXO :)**

* * *

Bella and Stefan knock on Klaus's door and wait for the answer. They hear screams coming from deep within and Bella winces. Stefan closes his eyes, hating to hear his brother's suffering. The door is finally opened by a blonde girl Bella didn't recognize.

She smiles sweetly at Stefan, "Hi, Stefan. Miss me?"

Stefan ignores her, "Where is my brother."

She pouts, "Now, now Stefan that is no way to treat a lady."

Stefan scoffs, "You are hardly that. Move, Rebekah or I will force you to."

Rebekah scowls, "I dare you to try."

Bella clears her throat, "Hi, Rebekah, right?" Rebekah nods."I'm Bella. I am here to give these white oak stakes to your brother."

Rebekah stares at the bag, horrified, "Come on in."

They walk in and are lead to a deep corridor where Damon is hanging by his arms which were being held up by some sort of bear trap. Bella puts a hand to her mouth and gasps. Stefan steps forward only to be held back by Rebekah.

Klaus come around and smiles, "Bella, darling, I knew you wouldn't disappoint me again."

Bella tosses the bag at his feet, "Is this what you were looking for?"

Klaus opens the bag and grimaces, "Well someone was planning an attack. Are you sure that is all of them?" Bella nods, "Every last one. Now, let him go." Damon moans and Klaus smirks, "If I find out you are lying, I will make you watch as I torture and kill all of your friends. You know how temperamental I can be."

Bella steps forward, "I am not lying."

Klaus walks over to Damon and opens the traps. Damon falls to the ground and Bella catches him.

Klaus watches as she puts her hands on his face, "Bella, my love, how very fickle you are. I remember a time you would have done anything for me."

Damon and Stefan look at her, shocked. Klaus laughs as Bella closes her eyes and lets out a sharp breath.

Bella looks up at him, "I can't wait for the day that I get to watch you suffer. And that day will come, I swear that to you."

She helps Damon up and they walk out of there listening to Klaus laugh.

* * *

Bella had been silent the whole car ride home. She hadn't wanted them to know her secret past with Klaus. It was something that she was ashamed of every day. She could see both of the Salvatore's glancing back at her both in shock and curiously. She had tried to ignore it and when they got home she had tried to sneak upstairs but they both stopped her. She walked into the living room where Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Tyler, Alaric and Caroline were waiting. She groaned. She was a little surprised to see Caroline.

"Caroline? I didn't expect to see you here, considering."

Caroline smiles, "I heard what was happening and wanted to make sure everyone was ok. Plus, I know Alaric is suffering and I have come to terms with the whole situation."

Bella smiles, "Well that's great. I think we should all come to terms with every situation and just let it go."

Damon shakes his head, "I see what you are doing and it isn't going to work. How could you not tell me or Stefan or anyone about Klaus?" Alaric frowns, "What about Klaus?" Bella shrugs, "It never came up and it's my business not yours."

Damon grabs her arm, "It is my business!"

Alaric steps forward, "What business?"

Bella ignores him and pulls away from Damon, "It doesn't matter anymore. God, Damon, I think you are overreacting to this just a little."

Damon growls, "I am not overreacting! This is huge, Bella. This isn't like hiding something to protect someone!"

Alaric yells, "Both of you shut up and tell us what the hell is going on with Klaus!"

They both look at him as if just realizing he was there.

Stefan rolls his eyes, "Apparently, Klaus and Bella were together at some point."

Elena frowns, "Ok. Together what? Shopping?"

Bella laughs harshly, "No. We kind of dated."

Everyone in the room gasps except Stefan and Damon. They all look at her expectantly. She rolls her eyes and sits down.

* * *

_**flashback**_

_It had been a year since that fateful night when she had been 16 and pregnant. Bella was now working full time at the Grill and being a mother when she got home. She was so glad that she had Zack around to help. He had been so sweet and caring and he absolutely adored Kylie. She sometimes missed home but only when she thought of her little brother. She was going to save him from that house one day. She was just getting off her break when a Blonde haired blue eyed guy walked. She was stricken by how ruggedly handsome he was. She smiles when he sits down at her table._

_She walks over and smile a little flirtatiously, "Hi, welcome to the Grill. My name is Bella. I will be your waitress today."_

_He smiles up at her, "Hello, love. Can I just have some water for now?"_

_She nearly melted when she heard his adorable accent, "Of course. Let me know when you are ready to order."_

_She walks away to get his drink when she feels someone touch her arm. She turns around and sees the blonde haired guy standing behind her._

_She smiles, "Is there something else."_

_He grins, "My name is Klaus. I thought I should tell you that before I asked you to join me for dinner."_

_Bella laughs, "I would love to, Klaus, but I don't think my boss would like that."_

_Klaus just leads her to his table, "Leave that to me."_

_She watches as he walks over to the bar and asks for her boss. She wishes she could hear what they were saying. She sees her boss nod. Klaus walks back over and sits down._

_"He doesn't mind at all."_

_Bella smiles, perplexed, "I think I should be careful around you if you can convince him to be nice."_

_Klaus laughs, "He just needed the right touch."_

_They sit there for an hour laughing and talking. Bella had never felt so pulled to someone in her life. She didn't realize then that she was already half way in love with him by the end of the night._

* * *

_Klaus and Bella had been dating for 3 months when Klaus had finally told her what he was. At first she had been a little frightened but she loved him too much to see just how dangerous he could be. She had been relieved that he didn't know about her daughter. She had even talked to Zack about hiding Kylie from him. She didn't know why but she had a feeling he shouldn't know. By this time he had discovered her talent for research and put her to work. She was happy to find all the answers that he needed. On the night of Kylie's birthday Bella had told Klaus that she couldn't see him and that had made him angry. Angrier than she had ever seen him before._

_He grabbed her, "You will only do what I want you to do." Bella whimpered, "I-I can't. I have plans. Please let me go."_

_Klaus had only grabbed on tighter, "You are mine, Isabella. You are not allowed to do anything without my knowledge!"_

_Bella cried out and that was when he had bitten her and fed her his blood. That was when everything in her life had changed_


	22. Chapter 22

They all stared at her, shocked. They sat in silence for what seemed like eternity to Bella. She was waiting for the judgment and the hate. Finally, Damon gets up and walks out of the room. She stares after him, afraid of what he might be feeling.

Elena hesitates, "Klaus was your first love?"

Bella nods, unable to say anything. There was another moment of silence as they processed that information.

Alaric gets up and paces, "Let me get this straight. You and Klaus dated for almost a year? And you never saw the horrible person he was? How could that be?"

Bella shrugs, "He was sweet and caring when he was around me. He made me feel special. I was young and stupid and naïve. He was the first man that I came across, besides Zack, who actually treated me like I wasn't some horrible girl he had to put up with."

Tyler frowns, "But he is Klaus. He doesn't care about anyone."

Stefan studies her, "This just doesn't make any sense. Did he love you?"

Bella sighs, "I thought so at the time, but now I'm not so sure."

Caroline laughs, "I don't see how anyone could be dumb enough to fall in love with that bastard."

Bella shrinks back into the couch and looks at her hands. This is why she didn't tell people. She felt the tears swelling in her eyes. As they start to spill over she gets up and runs to her room. She lies down on her bed and sobs into her pillow just wishing that she could be as far away as possible.

* * *

They all stare at Caroline slightly annoyed. Caroline's eyes widen as she realizes what she just said and she looks up at the stairs.

Elena frowns, "Why would you say that? She already felt bad enough and now she gets to feel even worse thanks to you. Thanks to all of you."

Stefan looks around at the guilty faces, "We were just trying to understand. She was the one who didn't tell us about their relationship."

Elena jumps up, "And now can't you see why? I could see the judgment in all of your eyes. Like suddenly she was the wicked witch who tricked you into eating a poisonous apple. You should be ashamed."

Damon growls, "She might as well be. To know that she has been with him. That he has touched her. It is nauseating. I can't ever look at her the same again."

Bonnie frowns at him, "How can you say that? She is the same person. She was more vulnerable back then. Look at her history with men. Her father and the guy who raped her. Can't you see that at the time Klaus was exactly what she needed? Someone who was caring and loving. Even if they were acting."

Damon laughs harshly, "Someone is always coming up with an excuse for her. When are you going to see she needs to step up and take responsibility?"

* * *

Bella had heard every word they had said about her and she felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest, especially when she heard what Damon had to say. She turned towards her window and opened it. She jumped out and onto the ground silently. She went into the forest and kept walking for miles. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't really care. She hadn't gotten far when she felt herself being watched. She looked around.

A female voice came up from behind her, "Well, well look who it is. My dear friend Bella."

Bella turned around and groaned, "Hello Katherine. I'm surprised you would show your face around here."

Katherine smiles, "I don't care about Klaus right now. I found something that will make him forgive me."

Bella smirks, "I doubt that. There is nothing that could ever make Klaus forgive you."

Katherine laughs, "Except something that can turn him mortal. Make him human again."

Bella's eyes widen, "You found the cure?"

Katherine shakes her head, "No, but I know how to find it. I just need a little help from the genius herself."

Bella grins, "I see nothing has changed."

Katherine hugs Bella, "I have honestly missed you. We did have fun even though you refused to drink out of a vein."

Bella pulls back, "I think I actually missed you too."

They laugh. And Bella grabs her hand.

She pulls her towards the Salvatore house, "I know just the people to help, though they may hate me as much as they hate you now."

Katherine frowns, "Why would they hate you?" Bella rolls her eyes, "They found out about me and Klaus."

Bella opens the front door and they all look at her confused and then shocked when they see who is with her.

Katherine smirks, "Well hello gang. I hear you were being mean to sweet Bella about her relationship with Klaus and as always I have come to save the day."

Damon growls, "How do you two even know each other?"

Bella sighs, "Katherine and I? We go way back. I looked her up after I found out that you were still in love with her and found her not far from where you two boys were staying. Apparently she made it a point to stalk you boys."

Katherine laughs, "Oh Bella I wouldn't call it stalking. Just making sure they were safe. After all they didn't have me to watch out for them anymore."

Bella shrugs, "Or so they thought."

Both girls laugh and the group of people stare at them as they exchange friendly banter. Bella was too busy being angry to care what anyone thought. These people had claimed to be her friends yet judged her for something that happened so long ago. And Damon having said what he said after claiming to love her? He was the biggest liar of them all. She was done with this whole nice thing. It was getting her nowhere. She was ready to do whatever it took to finally get the respect she deserved.


	23. Chapter 23

Katherine sat next to Bella on the couch explaining to them what the cure was and how she would end Klaus's reign of terror.

Katherine takes a deep breath, "You just have to be able to keep this away from Klaus. If he finds out we are all screwed."

Bella smiles, "You know how we do that, right?"

Katherine grins from ear to ear, "You really are a genius Isabella Saltzman."

Bella frowns, "It's Swan now."

Alaric gives her a confused look, "What are you two talking about?"

Bella smirks, "You remember how I had a witch cloak my daughter from Klaus?" They all nod. "Well I can get her to cloak the whole house. He will still see, but he won't be able to hear anything we say or do."

Bonnie raises her eyebrows, "I have never heard of something like that."

Bella smiles, "You don't have the right grimoire nor do you have the power."

Bonnie frowns, "How do you know what kind of power I have?"

Bella gives her a blithe look, "Your powers are controlled by nature. They are limited. This witch uses expression. It's dark and dangerous, but it comes in handy when you need it."

Damon grimaces, "And how do you know this witch."

She smiles sweetly at him, "I found her when I found out what Klaus was. You don't think I didn't do my research on him? You really think that I would let him in my daughter's life? He has a temper and as long as you don't trigger it he is actually really nice. I know that sounds nauseating to you, but it's the truth. Underneath that anger and temper there is just a guy who is lonely and wants to be loved. He was human once even if that was a long time ago."

Bella gets up and walks into the kitchen to take a deep breath. She listens to them.

Katherine laughs, "Wow, Damon. You really know how to piss people off. It's amazing how you always end up alone."

Damon growls, "You wouldn't understand emotion, Katherine. You don't have any."

Katherine snarls, "I don't have any where you are concerned, but Bella is different. When she found me all those years ago she was broken. She lost her daughter, she lost any chance she had to get her brother back, the guy she thought she loved turned her, and the guy she really loved was in love with someone else. I was there. I actually care about her."

Katherine gets up and walks into the kitchen. She smiles at Bella with concern.

Bella laughs lightly, "I wish I didn't care what they thought."

Katherine rubs her shoulder, "I know. Bella they don't deserve you. You got through to me and if you ask anybody I am an uncaring bitch and it is true for the most part, but you just accepted that about me. You accepted that I was me and you made me actually want a friend."

Bella smiles cheekily, "I am amazing."

Katherine laughs, "Why don't you call that witch? The sooner this place is cloaked the safer I will feel."

* * *

Bella lies on her bed staring at the ceiling. She felt numb. It was like her emotions were on overdrive and her mind couldn't take it anymore. Someone knocks on her door, but she ignores it. She didn't want any company. She groans when whoever it was walks in.

"Go away."

Damon sits on the edge of the bed and stares at her. She waits for him to say something, but he just sits there, staring.

She rolls her eyes, "You are creeping me out."

He smiles briefly and sighs, "I just don't know what to say."

Bella scowls, "You are disgusted by me. You wish you had never met me. Whatever it is just say it and get it over with."

Damon touches her hand but she pulls away, "I'm sorry. I overreacted. I was just surprised and I don't do well when surprised."

Bella continues to stare at the ceiling, "You said I was nauseating and you could never look at me the same again. That isn't overreacting, Damon, that is insulting and hurtful. I don't think a simple sorry is going to work this time."

Damon frowns, "I don't know what else I can say, Bells. I love you."

Bella laughs without humor, "You love me? Is that just today or maybe for the week? I'm not a whim you can have every now and then."

Damon shakes his head, "You know it's not like that. You are the only girl that I want to be with. You accept me for who I am and my past and I am doing the same for you."

She sits up and stares at him incredulous, "Don't sound so excited about that. I don't want to be in a relationship with a guy who has to force himself to accept who I am and the past mistakes that I have made. I'm sorry, Damon, but I am done. Now, please, go away."

Damon gets up and walks to the door; he looks back, "I really do love you."

* * *

Bella stays in her room for the next 2 days, sulking. She didn't want to see anyone or hear anyone. Katherine walks in her room and sits down across from her. Bella glares hoping she will go away.

Katherine rolls her eyes, "You need to get out of this room."

Bella shakes her head, "Why should I? There is nothing out there that I want. I like my room."

Katherine laughs, "I came here to tell you that someone is here to see you and he is very attractive."

Bella frowns and follows her downstairs past Damon and Stefan. She groans. She was hoping they would be far away. She walks to the foyer and squeals. She runs into his arms and he twirls her.

Bella pulls back with her arms around his neck, "Oh my God, Jacob. What are you doing here?"

Jacob grins, "I came to see my best friend who disappeared on me. You know, your dad acts like he doesn't know you. Edward told me where you were and you know how much I hate that blood sucker."

Bella coughs, "You know what he is? How?"

Jacob shrugs, "There is a lot you don't know."

Bella pats his arm, "There is a lot you don't know about me. We need to talk."

Damon clears his throat, "Who is this?"

Bella smiles, "This is my best friend, Jacob Black. Jake this is Katherine Pierce, Stefan Salvatore and that's Damon Salvatore."

Damon puts his hands up, "Why did you have to say it like that?"

Bella shrugs, "Why wouldn't I?"

Jake looks between the two, "Ok. Well like I said there are some things I need to tell you and obviously you need to tell me what is going on."

She nods, "Let's go to this awesome place that is real popular and talk."

She grabs her coat and chuckles a little when she hears Katherine say, "That guy is hot!" and Damon growl.


	24. Chapter 24

Bella and Jacob sit down and order some food. Neither one sees Damon walk in and sit at the bar to listen in. He laughs when she orders bourbon and is surprised when the waitress nods and walks away.

He gives her a quizzical look, "So how is it you can order alcohol?"

Bella sighs, "There is something about me that you don't know and I think I trust you enough that I can tell you. And I hope you won't hate me for it."

Jacob smiles, "Bella, I could never hate you."

Bella grins, "You see, that is why you are my best friend."

She sighs heavily and tells him everything from the beginning. It took her half an hour, but she was glad that she finally had someone to talk to who actually understood her. He knew when to say something and when to sit there silently. When she finally finished, she felt like she could breathe again.

Jacob smiles, "Wow. That is a lot to take in. I am surprised that you are a vampire, but I don't have the same instinct I normally have."

Bella frowns, "What do you mean?"

Jacob shrugs, "My turn. Remember that legend that I told you about? The one about the Quileute's descending from wolves?"

Bella nods, "Yeah. Something about them turning into wolves when cold ones… Oh my God. You can turn into a wolf!"

Jacob laughs, "Well aren't you smart? Yes I can. I can do it now."

Bella looks around, "I don't know if that is a good idea. People might freak out. So you can control when you turn? And when you are a wolf you don't forget who you are?"

Jacob shakes his head, "Not at all."

Bella jumps up, "I have to see this. Most werewolves can only turn during the full moon and can't control themselves."

They walk outside toward an area that was covered by trees. Bella leans against one and watches as he starts to undress.

She laughs, "Oh I get a strip show too. How exciting."

Jacob laughs, "I don't want to rip my clothes. I kind of need them."

She laughs and watches as he quickly transforms into a large, gorgeous wolf. She walks forward and slowly puts her hand out. He rubs his snout against it and she laughs. She walks closer and pets his head.

She grins, "This is amazing. Can you talk?"

He just whines and she laughs, "I guess that is a no."

She walks around him and studies every inch of him. She couldn't believe how big he was. He was as tall as she was and that was on all fours.

She jumps up and down, "I don't think I have ever been this excited. Can you turn back into a human now so we can actually talk?"

Jake the wolf nods and motions for her to turn around. She rolls her eyes and turns around. Her smile fades when she sees someone blur by. And that blur looked familiar. She sighs with aggravation.

She calls out, "Damon, I know you are out there."

Jacob walks up behind her fully dressed, "Why would he be here?"

Bella scowls, "To annoy me."

Damon smirks, "You know me so well. I was making sure you didn't hurt her."

Jacob growls, "I would never hurt Bella. I'm not like you."

Damon steps closer, "You don't want to mess with me, wolf. I am a lot stronger than you are."

Jake glares, "We should see about that."

Bella steps between them, "You both need to get over yourselves. Damon, I don't need you to look out for me. And, Jake, seriously?"

Jake shrugs, "Sorry. Sometimes this wolf thing makes my temper a little uncontrollable."

Bella smiles, "It's ok, but Damon may be harmless but that's not true about some vampires around here. You just have to lay low."

Damon frowns, "I'm not harmless."

Bella raises a brow, "That doesn't really matter right now. What matters is: Jake needs to get out of town before Klaus finds out about him. I don't know if he can turn you into a hybrid and I don't want to risk it. He likes to experiment and that usually ends with someone being dead."

Jacob frowns, "Why are all your ex-boyfriends crazy?"

Bella frowns, "Not all of them are. Edward was pretty sane. Broody, but sane."

Damon looks between them, "Ok, even though you both keep insulting me I agree with Bella."

Jake nods, "Fine. I was planning on leaving anyways. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Bella hugs him, "That was very sweet of you. I think I miss you and Charlie the most."

Jake smiles sympathetically, "I miss you too. And if Charlie remembered you he would definitely miss you."

Bella wipes away the tear that starts to fall, "He was a great father. Even if it was pretend."

Jacob pulls back, "Bye, Isabella Swan."

She smiles, "Good bye, Jacob Black."

* * *

Katherine jumps her as soon as she walks in the door and then looks over her shoulder at Damon and scowls, "Please tell me you two aren't together again."

Bella sighs, "No we aren't. You have nothing to worry about."

Damon walks past them and into the living room and pours himself a drink. He sits on the couch and sulks. Bella frowns and was about to walk over when Katherine grabs her arm and shakes her head.

Bella shrugs, "We need to talk about this cure. While I was holed up in my room I discovered something that can ruin your whole plan."

Katherine groans, "Can't you ever give good news?"

Bella shakes her head, "Everyone needs to hear this."

Damon speeds over, "What is it?"

Bella frowns, "Something worse than Klaus."

* * *

Stefan was in the basement trying to get Dark Alaric to come out. They had been waiting for hours and nothing. Stefan punched the wall in frustration.

Alaric groans, "There is only one way to do this." He takes off his ring. "You have to beat me to the brink of death. He doesn't want to die."

Bella walks in, "That will have to wait until you hear what I have to say."

Stefan and Alaric frown and follow her upstairs. Everybody was there. Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, Elena, Bonnie, Damon and Katherine were sitting around the room impatiently. They join them and look up at Bella expectantly.

Bella sighs, "The cure is buried with a vampire older then the Originals. One thousand years older to be exact. He is the strongest vampire ever born. He was the one that created the spell for immortality along with his best friend, Qetsiyah. They were both extremely powerful witches. Qetsiyah helped him thinking that when he turned immortal he would also turn her, but he planned it for another woman. She was so enraged that she made a cure and buried him with it hoping he would take it and die and be with her on the other side, which she created, for all eternity. He refused. His name is Silas."


	25. Chapter 25

They all sit in silence after hearing what Bella had to say. She sits down and rubs her forehead as if she had a headache. She was so tired of all this bad. She just wanted something good. She had had something good but then he had hurt her… again. She wanted to go back to her room, but Katherine refused to leave her alone. She looks around at them, wondering why no one was talking. They seemed to be processing what she had said.

Katherine speaks up first, "Are you telling me that I am still on the run? I am so tired of this. I can't stay in one place for long. I can't do anything. For 500 years I have been running from him and you are telling me that my only hope is gone."

Bella nods, "Yes that is what I am telling you. He is worse than a thousand Klaus's."

Elena frowns, "That bad?"

Bella moves her head from side to side weighing her answer, "Maybe I am exaggerating a little, but it's not far off. Trust me; nobody wants him to be brought back."

Bonnie purses her lips in thought, "Is there a way to get the cure without waking Silas."

Bella shrugs, "We can always look, but there is no guarantee."

Katherine jumps up, "We will look. What is the harm?"

Bella stands up, "Good. Great. Until then Stefan go beat my brother to the brink of death so we can finally get that stupid stake. I am going to go upstairs and take a nap. See you all later."

* * *

After she goes upstairs, Elena looks at Stefan, "Why are you beating Alaric up?"

Stefan shrugs, "That is the only way we are going to be able to talk to dark Alaric. I have no choice."

Damon stands up, "Have fun with that. I am going to go drink myself into a stupor in my room."

He walks out and Elena sighs, "They really are miserable without each other. We need to fix this."

Katherine shakes her head, "I don't think so. He expects her to be perfect and when she falls off that pedestal he turns his back. She deserves better. If you were truly her friend you would feel the same."

Katherine walks upstairs and out of sight. Elena sits on the couch frowning. Katherine was right. Damon had been in the wrong, but she has never seen two people so unhappy without each other.

Stefan looks down, "Um, we are going to get this over with. Come on Alaric."

Alaric and Stefan walk down to the basement.

Caroline pulls Tyler up, "We are going to go too. We have a date planned. Hopefully Klaus doesn't interrupt this one."

Tyler groans, "Sorry. You know I have to make it look like I am still sired to him for a little while longer."

They walk out and leave Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy to contemplate everything. Elena tries to find a way to get Bella and Damon to at least talk to each other. Jeremy was too busy worrying about Alaric. And Bonnie was thinking about Silas.

* * *

Bella was once again studying the ceiling of her bedroom. She had every bump memorized and it was getting a little boring. She had come down from the excitement of seeing Jake and was back to being depressed. Also, all that stuff about Qetsiyah being in love with someone who didn't love her back had made it worse. She believed Damon loved her. Just not enough. She just wanted it all to stop. All the hurt, all the pain. She lost her daughter. She was losing her brother again. And now she had lost Damon. She gets out of bed. She couldn't live here anymore. It was time to find a place of her own. She speeds downstairs and out the door, not wanting to talk to anyone.

* * *

Damon sat in the chair in the corner of his room, drinking. He regretted his reaction to her revelation about Klaus. He shouldn't have said anything. The more he thought about the more sense it made. He had met Klaus and when Klaus wanted to be he could be charming. If he hadn't heard about Klaus before he met him they might have been friends. He always did this. Finds some way to ruin his happiness. He gets up. He wasn't going to give up on her. Not now. Not ever. He walks up to her room and finds it empty. He frowns and walks to the living room.

He stands in front of Elena, "Have you seen Bella?"

Elena shakes her head, "I think she sped through he a couple of minutes ago, but I'm not really sure where she went."

Katherine appears behind him, "She probably wanted to get as far away from you as possible. I don't blame her."

Damon snarls, "When are you going to leave?"

Katherine's phone beeps as she gets a text, "Right now, actually. I know where Bella is."

She speeds out. Damon growls and sits on the couch between Elena and Bonnie.

Bonnie frowns, "That was rude."

Jeremy scoffs, "She is Katherine. That's all she knows. But she does seem to actually care about Bella."

Elena nods in agreement, "Katherine was there for Bella when she needed it most. Why did Bella trust her so much?"

Bonnie shrugs, "When Bella decides to talk to one of us again, maybe we can ask her."

Elena gets her phone out and texts Bella to meet her for dinner. She smiles when she gets a response.

"It seems she is talking to me. I will find out what is going through her head."

* * *

Bella looks at the house she had found and waits for Katherine. She hadn't been looking long when she found the gorgeous 1-story house. It was light blue and looked like something that had stepped out of a fairy tale. Katherine drove up and got out of her car.

She frowns, "Why are we meeting here?"

Bella smiles slightly, "This is where we are going to live. I can get it cloaked so Klaus will never know you are here."

Katherine touches her arm, "Are you sure you want to move out if the boarding house? I know how much you love it there."

Bella sighs sadly, "I do love it there, but it is too depressing to be there with everything that is happening."

Katherine nods, "Then let's buy this place."  
Bella was about to walk towards the door when her phone rang.

She answers it, "Hello? Who is this?"  
The girl on the phone answers, "This is Rebekah. I know about the white oak stake that was hidden."

Bella's eyes widen, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Rebekah laughs, "Don't worry. I won't tell my brother. I can help get it back."

Bella hesitates and then sighs, "Fine. Meet me at the boarding house."

She hangs up and looks at Katherine who nods and tosses the keys to her car to Bella.

"I will get this house for us. You go deal with Rebekah."

Bella smiles, "Thanks."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/n: I really do love knowing that i have so many loyal readers and i love seeing all of the reviews so keep it up. A lot of what is coming up in the chapter is from the show. It will have different dialogue and there will be other differences, but for the most part it is following the same timeline of Vampire Diaries. Enjoy :)**

**XOXO**

* * *

Bella walks in with Rebekah close behind. The four people in the living room look at the both of them and frown.

Damon grimaces, "What is she doing here?"  
Bella ignores him and gestures for them to follow her to the cellar. They walk down there and hear Stefan talking to Alaric.

She steps in, "So which one are you?"  
Alaric smiles wickedly, "The one that won't tell you where the stake is."

Bella pulls Rebekah in, "Do what you have to do. We will be upstairs waiting."

Rebekah nods, "I will get it out of him and Nik will never know."

Bella nods and walks away. They all follow her, confused. She sits against the wall outside the cellar and sighs. She couldn't wait for all of this to be over so she didn't have to worry about being killed by her brother. There had to be a way to get rid of his dark side. She would find it. She felt bad that she hadn't been concentrating on that more. It just seemed like when one thing went wrong, everything went wrong.

Stefan clears his throat, "What are we doing?"  
Bella looks up surprised, "We are waiting for Rebekah to get the answers we need. She is known for her torture techniques."

Stefan frowns, "How do you know that?"  
Bella smiles, "The same way I know that you and her were seen together in the 20s when you were considered the Ripper. I know a lot more and I made it a point to research all the originals after I was turned. It was harder than I expected because a lot of them fell off the face of the planet for long periods of time. That's probably when Klaus daggered them."

Rebekah walks out with Alaric and smiles, "He hid it in the caves. We will go get it and make sure no one can use it against me and my family."

Bella stands up, "Perfect. Then just deliver Alaric back here and we will get the good one back."

Alaric grunts, "You will never see him again."

They walk out the door and Bella sighs. Her phone rings.

She smiles, 'Katherine?" Katherine laughs, "We got it! It took a little compulsion, but we have a new house."

Bella grins, "That's great news. Now we just have to decorate."  
She hangs up the phone and turns back to everyone. Stefan and Damon were frowning while the others were just confused.

Damon steps forward, "You're moving?"

Bella nods, "I told Stefan this would be temporary. I finally found the perfect house."

Stefan gives her a cheerless look, "I thought you were just being polite. You know you are welcome here for as long as you want, right?"  
Bella smiles at him, "I know and I don't want to stay here anymore. I need to be somewhere that is more my own."

Damon shakes his head, "You mean yours and Katherine.  
Bella shrugs, "Katherine isn't wanted here. She needs to be somewhere that she can be happy for once."

Elena walks towards her and hugs her, "Are you sure you want to do this? Katherine isn't exactly reliable."

Bella nods, "I know. It's more mine than hers. She is my temporary roommate. Maybe one day it can be you. You have become someone I can rely on and I appreciate everything that you have done."

Elena grins, "I would love to live with you one day. After Katherine moves out of course."

Bella laughs, "Obviously. I'm going to go pack and then we can have that dinner."

Elena frowns, "It has to be now. There is a dance tonight that I want to go to."

Bella groans, "Oh yeah. I am supposed to chaperone that. Ok we will go to dinner then get ready for the dance. I will meet you at the Grill."

* * *

Bella was on her way from her new house to the Grill. She had wanted to make sure all the paperwork was settled. She was about to walk in when her phone beeped. She read the text from Alaric: **Hey, I need you to meet me at the cemetery now. I don't remember a lot of what happened but I have a feeling something bad is about to happen.**

She thinks about telling Elena but figures she could make it back and only be a little late. She changes directions and heads for the cemetery. She hoped that everything went smoothly with Rebekah. She wanted to put all of this behind them and find a solution that would get her brother back. She arrived at the cemetery and looked around. She didn't see Alaric anywhere.

She calls out, "Alaric? I'm here. Where are you?"

He steps out and she walks over. She starts to smile, but then she sees the look on his face and realizes too late that she had been tricked. He grabs her and injects her with vervain. She falls back into his arms and blacks out.

* * *

Elena sits at the Grill, waiting. She was starting to get worried. It wasn't like Bella to be this late. She tries her cell again, but it went straight to voicemail. She calls Stefan.

"I'm worried about, Bella. She was supposed to meet me at the Grill and she hasn't shown up or answered her phone."

When Stefan agrees to meet her there she hangs up. Five minutes later, Stefan and Damon walk in and sit at her table.

Damon frowns, "What do you think happened to her?"  
Elena shrugs, "I don't know. She is in Mystic Falls. There are a number of things that could go wrong. All of them could be happening at the same time."  
Stefan grabs her hand, comfortingly, "Calm down, Elena. We will find her and…"  
He is interrupted by Elena's phone beeping. She looks at it: **Elena, if you want Bella to live you will come to the cemetery tonight alone. You will make sure that all of the vampires get trapped at the dance and tell no one of this or Bella will not make it past midnight. Alaric.**

Elena looks at her phone for a second and then fakes a smile.

She sighs with fake relief, "It is from Bella. The paperwork at her house lasted longer than she thought it would. She will meet us at the dance."

Damon and Stefan both smile with relief.

Stefan squeezes her hand, "I knew there would be an explanation."

Elena nods, "Let's get ready for the dance."

* * *

They arrive at the dance an hour later. Elena looks around and sees that Caroline and Tyler had arrived and were past the perimeter so they wouldn't be able to get out. She watches as Damon and Stefan do the same. When she sees Klaus she frowns.

"What are you doing here?"  
Klaus glares, "I was told to be here. Something about information that I needed."

Elena looks at the three of them, "I'm so sorry. I had no choice."

She runs out of the perimeter and towards her car. They all try to go after her but run into an invisible barrier.

Damon growls, "What the hell?"

Klaus snarls, "You two did this! You tricked me!"

Damon spins towards him, "If we wanted to trap you we wouldn't have trapped ourselves too!"

Bonnie runs over, "Why can't we get out?"  
Stefan frowns, "You can't get out either?"

Bonnie shakes her head, "No. There is like some invisible barrier. There is energy to it. A witch who is very powerful set it up."

Klaus rolls his eyes, "It's my mother."

* * *

Bella slowly opens her eyes and looks around. She sees Alaric with some short haired blonde woman. She tries to move her hands but they are tied behind her back. It took her a minute to feel them burning. She figured they were covered with vervain. She slowly sits up and winces.

Alaric turns towards her and smiles, "Look who finally decided to wake up."

He walks over to her and lifts his hand. She sees the stake and tries to move away, but she still felt the effects of the vervain that was injected into her system. He stakes her in the chest next to her heart. She felt the wood scrape her heart. She cries out and struggles to breath.

Alaric hunches down, "Be careful. If you move the wrong way, you die."

Elena walks in frowning, "Alaric? What are you doing? That is your sister."

The Blonde walks over, "Hello, Elena."

Elena gasps, "Esther. What do you want?"  
Esther smiles, "The same thing that I have always wanted. For my mistake to be corrected. Vampires are an abomination that need to be taken care of. What I did to my children was unnatural. They have wreaked havoc on this world for long enough."

Elena's eyes widen, "What do you need with me?"

Esther smiles briefly, "I need your blood to complete the ritual."

Elena frowns, confused, "Ritual?"

Alaric grins, "I am going to be the ultimate vampire hunter and in order to do that I have to be a vampire just like them."

Esther starts the ritual and takes out the white oak stake, "I can make this indestructible with your ring."

She starts chanting in Latin and they watch as the two elements combine. Bella twitches and the stake grazes her heart more. She cries out in pain and Elena runs over to her and reaches for the stake.

Bella shakes her head, "Don't. It is too close to my heart. If you pull it out wrong I could die."

Elena nods and sits next to her. Bella winces and gasps as the stake moves again. Elena grabs her hand and wait. Esther walks over and cuts Elena's hand. A few drops of blood fall on the knife and Esther finishes the ritual. She hands the concoction to Alaric and he drinks it. Elena and Bonnie both gasp when Esther stabs Alaric with the white oak stake. Bella sobs and Elena hugs her carefully.

Esther walks towards them, "Don't worry Elena everything will be better without vampires in the world. As for you Bella, I'm afraid your time is up."

Before she could kill Bella, Alaric stabs her from behind.

* * *

Bonnie jumps up, "The energy is gone. We can get out. We have to find Elena and Bella.

Klaus frowns, "Speak for yourselves. I have other concerns."

Stefan's phone rings, "its Elena." He puts it on speaker phone, "Hello."  
They here Elena yelling, "Be careful. You do that wrong and she dies. Um, oh, hello. So Esther is dead and so is Alaric kind of." They hear Bella scream in the background, "Alaric! I told you to be careful."

Stefan frowns, "I thought you said Alaric was dead. And what happened to Bella?"  
Elena sighs, "Dark Alaric stabbed her in the chest with a stake. Now good Alaric, who is in transition, is trying to pull it out without it scraping her heart any more than it already has. She is in bad shape right now."

Damon steps forward, "Where are you?"

Bella was still crying, though the stake had been successfully pulled out. Her and Alaric were sitting on the floor hugging.

She sniffled, "You can't die Alaric. You are the only family I really have"

Alaric hugs her closer, "I know, but I can't turn into a vampire. I will be the crazy Alaric."

Elena sits on the other side of Alaric and lays her head on his shoulder. He puts his other arm around her shoulder and they all sit there silently crying. Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy run in and stop in front of the three, morose in their eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

After they all say their good byes to Alaric, Bella sits next to him with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her shoulders. She was crying uncontrollably and he was trying to get her to stop.

Alaric rubs the shoulder his hand was on, "It's going to be ok, Bella. This is for the best."  
Bella cries out, "If I had been there to protect you, then none of this would be happening right now. I failed you and I am so sorry."

Alaric frowns, "Look at me, Bells. You never failed me. I may have thought that you abandoned me for a while, but now I know that you were only doing right by your daughter. You are a great sister and mother. You were looking out for me even when I thought you weren't. You are one of the most amazing people I have ever had the privilege of knowing. I love you, Isabella Marie Saltzman."

She gives him a watery smile, "I love you, too. So much."

He kisses her forehead, "Now, I need you to leave. I don't want you to see me die, please, Bella, do this for me."

Bella nods reluctantly, "Ok, Ric. I will miss you forever."

She gets up and walks out. Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Damon, Elena and Stefan are still waiting outside. Bella collapses to her knees and sobs into her hands. She didn't think she could handle this pain. Someone touches her shoulder. She looks up at Elena, who had tears falling down her cheeks.

Elena kneels next to her and grabs her face, "I know this hurts. Losing someone you love as much as you loved your brother will stay with you forever. But you have to go on. If not for you, for him."

Bella looks into Elena's eyes, "You don't know. I have lost everything in my life. My dad never loved me, my mom was too weak to leave him, my innocence was stolen, my daughter is a stranger, the guys that I fall in love with have failed me, and now the brother that I just got back is dying. You don't know, Elena. I know your life has been hard, but you don't know."

Bella stands up and speeds off into the night, leaving all her friend sadly staring after her.

* * *

Bella opens the door to her new house and listens. She didn't hear anything and realized she was alone. Where was Katherine? Bella could have used someone right now. Someone who wouldn't fake anything. Someone who would just be there. She walks into the kitchen and gets a blood bag out of the fridge. She pours it into a glass and drinks greedily. Someone knocks on the door and she grumbles. Probably some stupid neighbor. She opens the door to Damon.

Bella glares, "What do you want?"  
Damon steps in, "I know you don't like me much right now, but you need someone to be here for you."

Bella shoves him, "What makes you think I need you?"

Damon lets her beat his chest, "Because I won't tell you I understand. Because I will do exactly what you need me to do."

Bella stops and falls into him, sobbing, "This isn't fair. He was good. He deserved a much better life. I hate this. I hate him for leaving me."

Damon wraps his arms around her, "You don't hate him. You will miss him. You will hurt. But your life will go on."

Bella pulls away and growls, "I don't want to talk, Damon. I don't need to talk."

Damon nods and puts his hand on the back of her neck. He yanks her towards him and kisses her hard. There was no tenderness. No softness. No hesitations. There was just greedy passion. He pushes her against the wall and she grabs his hair. No, this wasn't going to be about romance. This was just lust and anger.

* * *

Bella wakes up the next morning to her phone ringing. She groans and rolls over only to fall out of bed. She grabs for her phone on the stand and answers.

"Hello?"

She hears Bonnie crying, "Bella, I did something horrible. I didn't mean to. Something possessed me or something. I am so sorry."

Bella sighs, "Calm down, Bonnie. Whatever you did, I'm sure it can be fixed."

Bonnie lets out a sob, "No. Last night I woke up and wondered to the cemetery and fed Alaric my blood. He is now a vampire and not the nice kind."  
Bella sits up, shocked, "What?"  
Damon frowns at her, "This isn't good."

Bella glares at him, "I guess it's time to find a vampire with an indestructible white oak stake. And we are going to need reinforcements."  
Bella hangs up and looks at Damon, "Call Stefan and Caroline. I'm going to call Klaus."

Damon grimaces, "Why him?"  
Bella rolls her eyes, "If he dies, I die and so does Tyler. And possibly you and Stefan and Caroline. If we get him on our side for now then maybe we can all live to see another day."

Damon nods and gets out his phone. They call everyone and agree to meet at the boarding house in an hour.

* * *

Bella frowns at Caroline and Elena, "Are you sure you want to go to go to the school?"

Caroline nods, "I need to clean up the dance that none of us went to. I promised."

Elena sighs, "We have to clean out Alaric's weapons before someone else finds them. Plus, I need to keep my hands busy."

Caroline stands up, "I'm going now. Maybe when you are done you can help me clean up."

Bella frowns, "You can't go alone."

Caroline rolls her eyes, "Don't worry, Rebekah will be there. She might be annoying, but she is an Original."

Bella nods, "Ok then I will go with Elena and we will meet up with you. Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, Bonnie, and Klaus can find a way to kill Alaric. Since he can't be killed with a normal stake or a white oak stake we are going to have to be creative."

The four of them nod and head into the library.

Bella turns to Elena, "Let's get breakfast then head to the school. I have a feeling this is going to be a long day."

* * *

Bella parked her car next to Caroline's in the school parking lot. They get out of the car and walk towards the entrance.

Elena breaks the silence they had been in since breakfast, "So, Damon didn't come home last night."

Bella gives her a sideways glance, "Neither did you, apparently."

Elena shrugs, "I'm dating a Salvatore. But you aren't and you both arrived around the same time this morning. Are you two together again?"

Bella studies Elena's smile, "I'm sorry, but no. It was just comfort and a distraction for one night. I still don't think I can forgive him for what he said."

Elena sighs sadly, "Oh. I just know that you two belong together."

Bella frowns, "He hurt me, Elena, a lot. It was hard enough to forgive him the first time."

Elena nods pretending to concede as they round the corner to Alaric's classroom. Bella puts her hand in front of Elena indicating she should stop. Elena opens her mouth but Bella puts her finger to her lips then pointed at her ear. Bella points towards the classroom. Elena tries to listen, but hears a faint murmur.

Bella whispers, "Stay."

Elena nods and Bella speeds into the classroom. She knocks Alaric into the wall and pulls the pencils out of Caroline's hands.

Caroline growls, "I hate vervain!" She throws the vervain soaked bandanna on the ground.

Bella pulls her arm, "Let's go!"

* * *

Bonnie sighs, "We could do the desiccation spell that my mom did to Mikael. That would be the only way to stop him. But that involves me stopping a human heart."

Jeremy sighs, "I guess that is where I come in."

Bonnie shakes her head, "No. You would be dead."

Jeremy holds up his hand, "I have this ring. It stops that from happening."

Damon rolls his eyes, "Is that really a good idea? Considering what happened to Alaric."

Jeremy shakes his head, "Alaric died at least 4 or 5 times before he went crazy. I only died once and that was when YOU killed me."

Klaus snarls, "Is any of this relevant? Let's do this and get it over with before he kills all of us."

Stefan nods in agreement, "I hate to agree with him but he is right. The sooner we take care of this the better. What do we have to do, Bonnie?"

Bonnie bites her lower lip, "Well, I need all of your blood so when you put your hand over Alaric's heart I will be able to stop Jeremy's heart and Alaric's at the same time."

They nod. Bonnie's phone beeps: **Alaric is here at the school. Hurry."**

Bonnie stands up, "It's go time. He is at the school."

* * *

Elena hides around the corner using her compact to see what was happening. She watches as Alaric snaps both Caroline and Bella's necks. She suppresses a gasp and prays that the others get there soon. Alaric appears next to her and shoves her against the locker.

Alaric smirks, "Hello, Elena. I was going to call you, but then my annoying sister decided to butt into my business. I think you should help me. I will kill all of the Originals and once all the vampires die, I will leave you and your family alone. You can live a long and healthy life."

Elena grimaces, "Some of those vampires that you want to kill are my family and they used to be yours too. I will never help you kill them. You are just going to have to kill me alongside them."

Alaric growls, "I can't do that!"  
Elena frowns, "Why not?"  
Before he can answer he is tackled to the ground by Klaus. Damon and Stefan run in and hold him down while Klaus holds his hand over Alaric's chest. Before anything can happen Alaric twists and snaps Damon's neck then Stefan's. He throws Klaus against the wall. He pulls out his white oak stake and aims for Klaus. Elena jumps forward and holds a knife against her throat.

"Stop or I will kill myself."

Alaric glances at her, "You wouldn't."  
Elena shrugs, "That's why you can't kill me, right? If I die, you die. That is the reason Esther needed my blood."

Klaus smiles, grabs her and takes off.


	28. Chapter 28

Bella rubs the back if her neck as she sits up. She looks around the school hallway and sees Damon and Stefan lying on the ground. She crawls over to them and sighs with relief. They weren't dead at least.

She stands up, "Caroline? Elena?"

Caroline rounds the corner, "I can't find Elena anywhere."

Bella frowns, "Do you think Alaric has her?"

Caroline shrugs, "I don't know. I hope not. Maybe she ran. I hope she ran."

They hear a groan behind them and turn around to see Damon and Stefan getting up. They look around.

Damon frowns, "Where is Klaus?"  
Bella rolls her eyes, "He has Elena. But why?"  
Caroline closes her eyes, "I might have heard her say something about her life being linked to Alaric's."

Bella rolls her eyes, "Of course. That's why Esther needed her blood. That's why she is safe from Alaric." She starts thinking out loud, "But why would Klaus take her?" She groans, "He needs her blood to make hybrids. We have to get to him before he bleeds Elena dry."

They stare at her half smiling.

Damon shakes his head, "Nice conversation with yourself. But you are right. We need to save her…again."

* * *

Elena felt light headed. She looks down at her arm and whimpers as she watches the blood leave her body. She hears a noise from the corner of the room and looks up. Tyler wanders into the room, nonchalantly. He freezes when he sees her and his eyes widen. He takes a step towards her, but Klaus stops him.

"What do you think you are doing, mate? Keep moving these boxes."  
Tyler hesitates for a minute, then does as Klaus instructed. Elena looks at Klaus and tries to focus.

Klaus leans down, "Don't worry, Elena. Soon all of this will be over and your friends won't have to worry about Alaric anymore."

They hear a loud commotion in the other room and Klaus speeds by her. Tyler comes back in the room.

He rushes towards her and starts untying the ropes, "I'm so sorry, Elena. I had no idea what he was planning."

He helps her up and Damon, Bella, Stefan and Klaus run into the room knocking them down. Elena bumps her head against the wall and passes out.

Bella runs to her, "Elena!" She looks at Tyler, "Go help them with Klaus."

Tyler nods and holds Klaus down along with Damon as Stefan puts his hand on Klaus's chest. Bella slaps Elena's face lightly and Elena groans. Bella sighs with relief as her friends eyes flutter open. She helps Elena up and out the door.

Bella opens the car door, "Are you going to be ok? You lost a lot of blood."

Elena nods, "I'm just a little dizzy but I will be fine."

Damon, Stefan and Tyler walk out. Bella helps Elena into the car and walks over to them.

Bella half smiles, "Now what? We have to hide his body from Alaric."

Damon nods, "I know. You and I will do that. Stefan is going to try to lead Alaric in the wrong direction and Tyler is going to help Elena home."

* * *

Tyler and Elena arrive at the Gilbert house to see Matt and Jeremy waiting. They run down and hug Elena.

Matt pulls back, "I am glad that you are ok."

Jeremy smiles, "Are you ready to paint Jenna's room?"

Matt shakes his head, "She lost a lot of blood. Maybe she should rest."  
Elena laughs, "I am fine. I need something to distract me. So, Jer, lets paint."

Tyler grins, "We will be downstairs."

Matt rolls his eyes, "Where is Caroline? And Bonnie?"  
Jeremy opens the front door, "Bonnie is resting from the spell and Caroline got a call from her mom about some emergency."  
Tyler frowns, "What emergency?"  
Jeremy shrugs, "I don't know. But I think they were trying to call you too. You should go to your house."

Tyler nods, "My phone broke when we were at Klaus's. Let me know what happens."

* * *

Bella and Damon sit in silence in Klaus's SUV as they drive towards the storage area. Damon glances over at her wishing that she would say something about last night.

Bella looks over, "I called Bonnie. She found a spell that will keep unwanted guests from entering the storage unit."

Damon nods, "Good idea."

Bella smiles slightly. She didn't know what else to say. She felt she should mention last night, but she didn't want to argue with him. Just then her phone rings.

She sees Jeremy's number, "Jeremy? Is everything ok?"

Jeremy sighs, "No. Elena passed out and I couldn't wake her so I brought her to the hospital. Meredith says it was just a concussion, but she was bleeding from the nose."

Bella groans, "Jeremy, get her home! Now! With Alaric on the loose we can't take any risks. A concussion is no big deal as long as she rests."

She hangs up the phone and calls Stefan, "You need to check on Elena."

She hangs up and groans, frustrated, "This is just way too annoying."

Damon smiles at her, "Don't worry. Soon this will all be over and we will have nothing to worry about."

Della shakes her head, "We will always have something to worry about. It's not like we are normal people. We are vampires and doppelgangers and hybrids. Someone is always going to be after one of us if not all."

Damon considers, "I guess that's true."

* * *

Stefan meets up with Rebekah and Elijah in the forest. Caroline appears seconds later.

She sighs, "We need to hurry this up. Alaric told the council about Tyler and I. We need to get out of town as soon as possible."

Rebekah sighs, impatiently, "Just tell us where they are taking Klaus."

Stefan nods and tells her their plans. She takes off. Elijah stays behind and they sit there waiting for news. They hear a sound in the brush behind them and all turn ready to fight. Katherine steps out.

She smiles at Elijah, "Hello, Elijah. Long time. So what is with this meeting of the minds?"

Caroline scoffs, "Where have you been?"

Katherine smiles, "Taking care of some loose ends."  
Stefan growls, "Well while you were out all hell broke loose here."

Katherine frowns, "Like what"

Elijah sighs, "I guess we have time to tell the story."

* * *

Bella sits by Klaus's coffin waiting for Bonnie to show up. Damon was making sure that everything was secure. Bonnie rounds the corner and walks in.

Bella jumps up, "Finally. Do what you need to do. I will be outside. Apparently Rebekah is coming to pick up the body."  
Bonnie nods and closes the door behind her. Bella hears a noise and speeds to the end, hiding around a corner. She sees Rebekah in front of her and puts a finger to her lips. Rebekah nods and they wait. Damon walks past them and they sigh with relief.

Damon frowns at them, "What are you doing?"

Bella shakes her head, "Nothing. I guess it was pointless for Bonnie to do that spell."

Damon laughs, "I told her not to do it. But if Alaric does appear tonight I made it look like we broke into a different storage facility so at least he will be off our trail for a while."

They pull the coffin out and towards Rebekah's car. She opens the truck and they were about to lift it when Alaric appears and stakes Klaus in the heart. Rebekah screams and Damon and Bella stop breathing. Everything slows down as Rebekah takes off and Alaric turns toward them. Bella runs forward and kicks the stake out of his hand. She attempts to punch him, but he anticipates and grabs her hand and squeezes. She cries out in pain as she feels every bone break. He throws her against a wall on the other side of the room. She slumps over. Damon runs forward to attack Alaric and manages to get him to the ground. Alaric manages to get the domineering position and is about to strike when he feels something strange. He touches his chest.

He falls on one knee, "What is happening?"

Bella gets up and walks closer, "I don't know."

Lines start to make their way up Alaric's face and Bella gasps, "Oh my God. Elena. No, Ric, look at me. You are not dying."

He falls to the ground and Bella grabs his face. She starts to sob and repeats the word "No" over and over again. She wasn't crying for Alaric. Not this time. But what his death meant. Elena was dead. Damon grabs her from behind and pulls her away. She turns into his chest and cries.

Damon wipes away his tears, "How could this happen?"  
Bella cries harder, "Elena is dead." She looks at the coffin, "Klaus is dead." She pulls back and looks up at him, "Damon, I'm going to die too. He sired me. I'm going to die. And Tyler. Maybe you and Stefan and Caroline. Oh God."

Damon falls to the ground with her, "Bella, I know I have said and done a lot of stupid things and I know that I have made a lot of mistakes, but I love you, Bella. I always have and I always will."  
Bella looks at him. She puts her hands in his hair and yanks his mouth to her. They sit there kissing passionately. He runs his hands up and down her back. She pulls back.

"Let's go back to Mystic Falls. I want to spend my last minutes with everyone. Please."

He nods and takes her hand.

* * *

They run into the hospital and find Matt sitting in the waiting room. Bella runs over and hugs him.

He holds onto her, "I am so sorry. Rebekah came out of nowhere. Elena…"

Bella puts her hands on each side of her face, "It's not your fault Matt. I'm going to go sit with Stefan."  
Matt nods. Damon spots Dr. Fell and runs over to her.

She looks up at him, "Elena will be fine."  
Damon frowns, confused, "What do you mean? Elena died."

Meredith shakes her head, "When she came in earlier I lied about her condition. I gave her vampire blood. Your blood."

Damon's eyes widen in shock, "What?"

Bella walks into the morgue and sits next to Stefan, "Stefan, I am so sorry. I know how hard this is bu-"

She is interrupted by a gasp. They both look up shocked when Elena bolts up to a sitting position.


	29. Chapter 29

Elena looks at them and then looks at everything that is surrounding her. Bella and Stefan stare with relief and horror.

Elena touches her head, "What happened? Where am I?"

Bella stands up, "I am going to let Stefan explain. I'm going to go…somewhere else."

She walks into the waiting room and sees Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Matt. They look up at her expectantly.

Bella sighs, "She is in transition."

Jeremy frowns, "Elena isn't going to like this."

Damon runs his fingers through his hair, "At least she is alive still. I know she never wanted to be a vampire, but small victories right?"

Bella sits next to him, "Has anyone heard from Caroline? Or Tyler?"

Matt nods, "Tyler died. Car is on her way here."

Bella frowns, "How did Tyler die?"  
Matt gives her a questioning look, "Um, Klaus died. Tyler was made by Klaus."

Bella shakes her head, "Then how am I alive? Klaus made me too. Maybe it's going to take longer because I'm older?"

Damon grabs her hand, "I don't know the answers, but I am grateful that you are still alive."  
Elena and Stefan walk out. They all stand up and walk over to her.

Bella hugs her, "I am so glad you are alive. I know you don't want this but I am still glad."

Elena hugs her back, "I just don't know what I am going to do." She pulls back, horrified, "Oh my God, Klaus died. How long does this take?"  
Bella shakes her head, "I don't know, but Tyler died. I'm sorry. I just…It doesn't make sense."

Suddenly, Bella gasps and falls to her knees. She looks at all of her friends and slowly falls to the ground as the world around her turned black.

* * *

Caroline runs in just when Bella collapses. She lets out a cry and runs forward. Damon is sitting on the floor grabbing her face as tears fall down his face. Elena trembles in Stefan's arms and Stefan tries to hold his tears back. Jeremy and Matt kneel down next to Damon with their hands on his shoulder.

Caroline grabs Elena's hand, "What the hell happened?

Elena sighs, shakily, "I was given vampire blood when I was in the hospital so now I am in transition and Bella…she was fine then she wasn't. I think Klaus's death finally caught up to her."

Caroline looks around, "Where is Bonnie? I thought she was here."  
Jeremy looks around and frowns, "She was. Maybe she needed some air. I will look."

He walks away and Caroline turns back to Bella's body. Matt and Stefan were prying Damon away.

Stefan grabbed him by the shoulders, "She's gone, Damon. I'm so sorry. We have to get her out of here. We have to bury her."

Damon closes his eyes, "I know. I just…I know."

Stefan picks up Bella, "Caroline can you call your mom? Let her know what happened?"

Caroline nods, "Yeah, no problem."

* * *

They all stand at the grave side of Alaric and Bella. Everyone except for Bonnie. Jeremy had gotten a text that said she had something important to do. Caroline had led them to where Tyler died, but his body had gone missing. Elena still hadn't completed the transition and wasn't sure she wanted to. She looked at all of her friends saddened faces. Every one of them had tears streaked faces. She looks at Damon. She had never seen him so devastated. He stood apart from everyone, just staring. Silent tears falling constantly. She couldn't do this to them. She looks at Jeremy. He looked so broken in that moment. She couldn't leave him. He would have no one.

Stefan touches her shoulder, "It's over."

Elena nods and walks forward. She puts a flower on each grave and then one on her parents. She walks over to Damon and takes his hand. She reaches back for Stefan and the three of them walk away hand in hand, feeling hollow and a little more broken.

* * *

Damon sits on the couch with a drink in his hand. He put the glass against his forehead and closes his eyes. He sees her smile and the way she would tilt her head. He hears her laugh and feels her touch. He opens his eyes and stands up. He throws the glass against the fireplace and revels in the sound of the shattering glass.

Stefan walks in, "Elena is going to make the transition."

Damon grunts, "Good for her."

Stefan frowns, "I know there is a lot going on right now, but can't you be grateful that one of your friends isn't dying."

Damon looks up, apologetically, "I'm sorry. I am glad she isn't going to die. It's just been a long day."

Stefan nods, "I understand. We have to figure out what to do about the council now that they know about us."

Damon frowns, "Do they know about us? Or just Caroline and Tyler?"  
Stefan shrugs, "Liz said that Alaric told them everything."

Damon nods, "Well then let's find a way to get rid of this problem. I need the distraction anyways."

* * *

Caroline was about to leave her house when she was grabbed from behind. She tried to fight but they shot her with a dart filled with vervain. She blacks out. They pull her towards a truck and open the back of the door. They handcuff her next to Rebekah who was just waking up.

She shakes her, "Caroline, wake up. We need to get out of here."

Caroline moans and slowly opens her eyes, "What happened?"

Rebekah grimaces, "It seems Mystic Falls is trying to get rid of its vampire problem."

Caroline groans, "I should have run when I had the chance… Doesn't matter. What's the pl-"

There is a loud crash and the van starts to flip over. Caroline and Rebekah cry out. The doors are opened and Tyler yanks off Caroline's hand cuffs.

Rebekah yells, "Hey! What about me?"

Caroline takes off and Tyler smirks, "You will be fine, sister."

Rebekah's eyes widen and she watches as he takes off. Caroline runs into the woods and turns around when she hears Tyler.

She grins, "Tyler? I thought you died. How did this happen?"

Tyler smiles, "Well, I-"

Caroline interrupts him, "Later."

She pushes him against the tree and kisses him. She runs her hands up and down his torso. He pulls back, smiling, and switches their position.

"I missed you, love."

Caroline frowns, "Did you just call me love? Oh my God, Klaus. How?"

Klaus smiles in Tyler's body, "Why don't you ask your witch friend."

Caroline gasps, "Wait, but Bella. If you didn't die then how is she dead?"

Stefan wakes up in a cage, "What the hell?"

Rebekah stares at him, "Looks like they captured you and your little girlfriend."

Elena frowns, "Stefan? I thought you were… I am getting weaker. I don't know how much longer I am going to make it."

Stefan shakes his head, "Don't worry. Damon will be here soon to follow through with the plan."

Rebekah frowns, "You planned to get captured?"

Stefan nods, "Yeah, we needed to figure out their plan and how to stop them."

Rebekah scoffs, "And this was your solution?"  
Elena sighs weakly, "You will see. It will all work out."

A guard walks in and Stefan makes some noise. The guard walks over and Stefan grabs him from behind and bites his neck. The guard pulls away and backs up toward Rebekah who grabs him and snaps his neck. The guard falls and Elena reaches for the blood that was slowly flowing her way.

* * *

Damon gets out of Matt's truck, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Matt nods, "These people are trying to kill my friends. There is no excuse for that."

Damon sighs, "Alright. Let's do this."

Damon yells, "Hey! Why don't you come out here and stop a big bad vampire like me from killing a human!"

He grabs Matt and bites him. Matt yells and falls to the ground. The reverend walks out.

He shouts, "Let him go, monster!"  
Damon grins wickedly, "Make me!"

Matt stands up and pulls out a gun. He shoots the reverend and all the guards around them with a tranquillizer dart. Matt runs into the house.

He walks back out, "It's clear. Call Liz and Carole."

Damon nods.

* * *

In the cemetery, deep under the ground Bella lies lifelessly in her coffin. No movement. No sound. Nothing. Seconds tick by, then minutes, then hours. Suddenly she gasps awake and tries to sit up. She hits her head on the top of the coffin and falls back, frowning. She looks around frantically and tries to open the lid. She cries out and starts kicking and punching.


	30. Chapter 30

Bonnie mutters in a different language. She had done some things that not everyone would agree with, but they had been necessary to save their lives. Tyler falls to the ground as Klaus is transferred back to his body. Klaus steps out of the coffin and grins.

Bonnie steps forward, "I suggest you take your blood and leave like promised."

Klaus smirks, "Don't worry. I have other plans anyways."

Bonnie walks over to Tyler, "Tyler. Wake up. We need to get out of here."

Tyler moans and sits up, "What did you do?"

Bonnie just shakes her head, "I will explain later."

* * *

Bella breaks through the top of the coffin and is bombarded with dirt. She cries out and swallows dirt. She starts to dig her way out. She makes it out of the coffin and keeps digging until her hand breaks through the surface. She puts her other hand up and pulls herself up with all of her strength. She lies on the grass and takes a deep breath. That had been one of the scariest moments of her life. She might have been a vampire but being buried alive was not ideal.

Katherine steps forward, "I come to visit a dead friend's grave and see her climbing out of it. What the hell is going on?"

Bella wipes off the dirt, "I would love to know the answer to that myself. Let's get to the boarding house and find out."

They speed off and make it there in record time. They look around and find it empty. Bella pours them both a drink.

Bella falls back on the couch, "I guess we wait."

Katherine sips her drink, "It has been a crazy couple of days."

Bella sighs, "Tell me about it. So, do you know what has been going on since I was…buried, I guess."

Katherine scoffs, "Do you know who you are talking to?"

Bella laughs, "Sorry. I forgot how out of the loop you are."

They sit in silence for a while, waiting patiently for someone to show up. They hear the door open and there is a commotion in the foyer.

Damon growls, "That did nothing to help us get rid of the council problems. We did manage to piss them all off."

Stefan sighs, "But we did figure out where their base is and we can figure out how far they are willing to go."

Elena yells, "Can we just figure this all out in the morning? I have had a long day and I am tired."

She stalks towards the living room and freezes. Her mouth drops open when she sees them on the couch.

Damon looks at Elena, "What are you doing? I thought you were tired."  
Bella stands up, "I think she is shocked to see me, considering you buried me this morning." Damon turns around and she continues, smiling, "Let me tell you, it was rather difficult to dig my way out of there. Do any of you know what the hell happened to me?"  
They all just stare at her in shock. She rolls her eyes and looks over at Katherine.

Katherine laughs, "Come on, guys. No time for standing there looking stupid. We need to figure out what happened here."

Bonnie steps forward with Tyler behind her, "I can explain."

Damon looks between Tyler and Bella, "Is everyone coming back to life?"

Tyler shakes his head, "None of us were really dead. Neither is Klaus."

Bella drops her glass, "Oh my God. Bonnie, please tell me you didn't."  
Bonnie lowers her head, "I'm sorry but I can't. I did a spell that put Klaus in Tyler's body which is why it looked like he died. And then when everyone was at the hospital questioning why Bella was still alive I had to improvise. I didn't think you would bury her so fast."

Bella rolls her eyes, "Can't I ever just die normal? Bonnie, what you did might have saved our lives, but you know what that spell will cost you, right?"  
Bonnie nods, "My magic. I know. I already lost it."

Bella steps forward, "I'm sorry Bonnie. I wish I could help you out. But I have to go. I am suddenly very hungry."

Damon frowns, "We have blood bags here."

Bella smiles, "I know, but we all know that blood is so much better out of the vein." She frowns. "Well that's weird." She laughs, "I almost forgot my shoes."

She speeds out and they all stare after her.

Katherine turns to Bonnie, "What spell did you do?"

Bonnie looks at her, wide eyed, "It was just a simple spell. A temporary knock out spell that would make it look like she died."

Katherine laughs without humor, "You need to do more research on your spells before you actually perform them. That spell awakens a craving in vampires, one that she won't be able to control. You all thought it was bad when Stefan was the Ripper but that was nothing."

Bonnie closes her eyes, "Oh God, what did I do?"

* * *

Bella walks into a bar just outside of town and smiles at all the people. She walks up to the bar and compels the bartender to serve her free drinks and turn a blind eye. There were only 10 other people in the bar so it wasn't hard for her to compel them all into being her blood bags for the night. It wasn't like she was going to kill anyone. She just needed to get rid of this vicious thirst. She downs 2 shots of whiskey and walks on to the dance floor. She gestures for everyone in the bar to join her and they all dance as Bella chooses one at random. She lowers her fangs and bites into his neck and relishes in the taste of his blood. She continues until all his blood is gone, and then lets him drop to the ground. She moves to her next victim and smiles.

* * *

Elena runs back to the town center and meets up with Damon, Stefan and Katherine. They all shake their heads.

Elena groans, "How are we supposed to find her? We can't use a locator spell because Bonnie lost her stupid powers. This is horrible."  
Damon sighs heavily, "Bella wouldn't kill anyone. She is still the same person. She is just more thirsty than usual."

Katherine scoffs, "She is blood thirsty. That isn't the same as normal thirsty. Once she starts drinking blood she won't be able to stop. There will be a body count if we don't get off our asses and find her."

Stefan nods, "Ok, so we just have to think like Bella. She is smart so she would most likely go out of town to some place quainter and where she wouldn't get caught. But it has to be a place where there will be plenty of people."

Damon looks up, "There is a bar a few miles just outside of town. She wouldn't have to go too far and it's remote."

Elena walks towards her car, "What are we waiting for? We have to get there now."

They jump in her car.

* * *

Bella had drained every person in the bar when reality hit her. Her breathing quickened as she looked around the ground at all the bodies. She falls to her knees and puts her hand to her mouth. She feels something wet and pulls her hand away. She looks at the blood on her hand and starts to shake. Sobs rack her body and she starts to fall apart. The door to the bar is thrown open and she looks up as Damon, Stefan, Katherine and Elena walk in. They stare at the sight in front of them with horror. Bella starts to shake harder. Her sobs make it harder for her to breathe.

Damon walks over to her and pulls her into an embrace, "Shhh. Its ok, baby. It's all going to be ok. You couldn't control yourself. This wasn't your fault."

Bella sobs louder and the tears fall faster down her face, "I-I c-couldn't st-st-stop."

Damon strokes her hair, "I know, baby. I know." He looks up at the three others, "We need to do something."

Stefan closes his eyes, "We have to bury all these bodies. Elena, find something we can use to dig. Katherine, find something that Bella can change into. I will go find a good area."

They all walk off to do as Stefan said and Bella continues to cry in Damon's arms.

She burrows deeper into his chest, "I'm still so thirsty, Damon. I don't know what to do."

Damon grabs her face and makes her look at him, "I am here, Bella. I am here and I am going to make all of this better. I promise."

Bella shakes her head, "You need to kill me. It's not going to stop. This guilt. I can't live with it."

Damon kisses her forehead, "I am not going to kill you. We will figure it out together."

The door opens and they both snap up and watch as Matt and Jeremy walk in. They look at the bodies with wide eyes. Bella feels the veins pop out under her eyes and her fangs start to lower. She tries to stop it, but she can't. She pushes Damon back and leaps for them. They try to run but she is too fast. She catches up to Jeremy first.

She looks at him with sorrow, "I'm sorry."

She sinks her teeth into his neck and he cries out. She falls back as her throat starts to burn. She reaches for him again and pulls him back towards her. Damon pulls her back and she screams in frustration.

Bella growls in fury, "I need his blood. Let me go."

Damon yells at them, "Get out of here! NOW! I can't hold her back for long."

Matt and Jeremy run out the door and Bella stops struggling. She slumps against Damon's chest. Elena runs in with a couple shovels the same time Katherine runs down with a guy's shirt.

Katherine frowns, "What happened? I heard yelling."

Damon grimaces, "Matt and Jeremy are here. Bella couldn't control herself."

Elena gasps, "They are ok right?"  
Bella looks up, "I'm sorry. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. Even when his blood burned my throat I still wanted it."

Elena looks around frantically.

Damon shakes his head, "They are both fine."

Stefan walks in, "I found an area where we can bury these bodies."

They all nod and start to carry the dead out to be buried.


	31. Chapter 31

Bella sits in the cellar at The Boarding House trying to convince Damon to lock her in.

Damon shakes his head, "You don't need to be locked in. I can keep you from draining people."

Bella frowns, "Damon, I am one of the most controlled vampires in this house and probably town. If I can't stop myself then neither can you. Now lock that door and don't give me any blood until we figure out a way to stop this insatiable thirst."

Damon sighs, "Fine. But I am staying in here with you tonight. And tomorrow we are going into research mode."

Bella laughs, "What would I do without you?"  
Elena comes down, "Did you figure out what you wanted to do?"  
Damon nods, "Lock both of us in here."

Elena does as he says, "We will figure this out Bella."

Bella frowns, "Wow she does know how to follow direction."

Damon laughs, "She probably knew she wouldn't be able to talk me out of it."

Bella rolls her eyes, "Whatever. So what are we going to do in a cellar?"

Damon grins wickedly, "I have a few ideas."

Bella giggles as he grabs her and kisses her.

* * *

Elena glares at Bonnie, "What do you mean, you don't know how to fix this? She just killed ten people! This is all your fault!"

Bonnie cries, "I know! You don't think I feel horrible? Well, I do. We just have to find something that will stop her cravings."

Stefan frowns, "Listen, we have had a long, exhausting day. We all need rest. Tomorrow we can find the answers."

Elena grumbles, "Fine. But you will fix this, Bonnie."

Bonnie gets up and leaves feeling even worse than before.

Stefan frowns at Elena, "Don't you think that was a little mean? Bonnie didn't mean for that to happen and it is thanks to her that Bella and Tyler are still alive."

Elena shrugs, "I feel like I am being attacked by emotions right now."

Stefan sighs, "I know. It will take awhile to get used to your heightened senses. You will get used to it."

Elena half smiles, "Well, I have something in mind that will distract me, if you are interested."

Stefan grins, "I am always interested."

She grabs his shirt and pulls him down for a kiss.

* * *

Bella lies in Damon's arms listening to him breathe. She couldn't sleep. Everytime she came close she saw all the people she had killed surrounding her. She would never be able to get over it. Or when she had attacked Jeremy and Matt. She still felt the thirst. She looked at Damon's throat. He wasn't human but he still had blood in his veins. She felt the thirst grow until it started to burn her throat. The veins under her eyes started to pop out. Her fangs grazed her bottom lip. She closes her eyes and tries to breathe away the cravings. She leans forward and is about to bite him when he jumps up.

He smirks, "You know its rude to bite people when they are sleeping."

Bella frowns, "Sorry. I tried to resist the craving. I don't know what to do, Damon."

Damon sits next to her on the bed, "We will find something. No matter what I will be here for you."

Bella smiles, "Ok, but can you be here for me in a separate room? I don't want to indulge this thirst any more than I have to."

Damon groans, "I guess so. I'm not going to like it."

Bella laughs, "I will miss you."

Damon leans down and kisses her passionately. He pulls back and begrudgingly leaves. Bella sighs sadly as he locks the door behind him.

* * *

The next morning Damon sits in the kitchen drinking coffee when Elena walks in. Elena grabs a cup of coffee for herself.

She takes a sip, "So, how is Bella doing?"  
Damon shakes his head, "Not good. I don't think she got any sleep last night and she won't let me unlock her cellar. You should go keep her company."

Elena nods, "Of course. Meanwhile, Stefan is calling in the reinforcements. I just want one normal day where we call friends over to just hang out."

Damon laughs, "You really need to get out of that fantasy world, Elena."

Elena rolls her eyes, "I'm going to go keep Bella company."

She walks down the stairs to the basement and opens Bella's cellar door. Bella was sitting in the corner shaking.

Elena frowns, "Are you ok?"  
Bella fights the veins from popping out, "You should leave. I… can't control… the thirst."

She jumps towards Elena who slams the door in her face. Bella falls to the floor and continues to shake.

Elena sits on the other side, "Don't worry. We are all doing all we can to fix this."

Bella takes a deep breath, "Then why are you down here with me?"  
Elena shrugs, "Damon told me to keep you company."

Bella frowns, "I don't need company. I need for this feeling to be over. I can smell blood everywhere and I don't just want to drain humans but vampire too. I can't even sleep. There is no peace so please go help them find answers."

Elena hears the pleading tone and nods, "Ok, Bella. Just hang in there."

* * *

Elena walks upstairs and into the living room. She stops when she sees all the books on every available surface.

Damon looks over at her, "Let me guess, she didn't want company."

Elena nods solemnly, "She is in a bad place. She wants all hands on deck for research mode, including mine."

Damon looks at her sadly, "Makes sense. We need to hurry. I hate that she is suffering."

Caroline and Tyler walk in carrying some food. Soon after Jeremy and Bonnie walked in followed by Matt then Katherine. They all settle down and start reading. Bonnie studies the Grimoire she had gotten the original spell from.

She frowns, "This says that if the spell is done on a human they would in a coma."

Damon glares, "I don't care what it does to a human. I only care about what happened to Bella."

Bonnie sighs, "I know. That has a little to do with it. You see Bella is the way she is because of her humanity, but without it she would be more like most vampires. When I did the spell I put that both parts asleep and only one woke up. While there is a bit of her humanity lingering, it is in a coma. If we don't find the solution to this soon she will lose all of her humanity for…Well I don't know how long."

The whole room sat in stunned silence. They all started talking at once.

Katherine stands up, "Everyone shut up! This is not helping."

Damon sighs, "I hate to agree with her but she is right. We need to find something that will wake her humanity back up."

Bonnie shakes her head, "I don't know if we can. It's not a normal sleep. It is a coma and it's not like she turned off her emotions either. She has no control of it."

Stefan runs his hand through his hair, frustrated, "Great. Can't this one thing be easy?"


	32. Chapter 32

Bella looks at her surroundings and frowns, "Why am I still sitting down here?"

She gets up and breaks the door open. She needed to find something more exciting to do in this lame town. She walks up the stairs and listens to the bumbling idiots trying to fix her problem. They obviously didn't know what they were doing. She walks in and they all look up.

Damon stands up, "Bella? Is everything ok?"

Bella smirks, "Everything is much better now. That cellar was boring me."

Bonnie groans, "Her humanity switch had officially been turned off."

Bella slowly claps, "Wow, the witch actually has a brain. Maybe you should use it when doing your spells."

Elena frowns, "Ok we have officially gone from bad to horrible."

Bella rolls her eyes, "Hey, Elena. You want to know a fun fact about your boyfriend?"

Stefan scratches his head, confused, "Um, What?"

Bella laughs, "Oh, Stefan, you can tell them. He had a little crush on me, which is why he was so against me and Damon."

Elena looks at Stefan, "That is a fun fact, but that was a long time ago. I don't think it matters anymore."

Bella grins, wickedly, "Well that's why fun fact two come in handy. Elena is sired to Damon, meaning when she was turned, by his blood, she had very strong feelings for him. Meaning love. So why don't you think about that for a while and I will go find something that is actually fun."

She speeds off and they all sit down, shocked.

Elena frowns, "What did she mean when she said I was sired to Damon?"  
Stefan looks over at her, "There is only one way to test that theory." He picks up two different colored pens, "Which color do you like better?"

Elena furrows her brow, "Um, the blue one I guess."

Damon scoffs, "The red one is better."

Elena considers, "Yeah I like the red one too."

Caroline gasps, "Oh my God. It's true."

Bonnie looks at them all, "I think this is the least of our concerns right now. Bella has no control of her humanity switch!"

Jeremy nods in agreement, "As disturbing as this whole sired to Damon thing is, Bonnie is right. Who knows what Bella is like without her humanity?"

Damon frowns, "We should probably find her. I have a feeling she is going to be worse than Klaus."

They all head for the one place that everyone goes in this town.

* * *

Bella wanders into the Grill and spots Klaus. She smiles and sits across from him. He raises an eyebrow.

Bella smirks, "So you are still here. This is good since I have just the solution for your hybrid army increase and a way to free me of this boredom."

Klaus half smiles, "So the lovely Isabella has turned off her humanity. What brought this on?"  
Bella sighs, "Witches. It seems that spell that Bonnie did on me that 'killed' me backfired."

Klaus laughs, "Well her loss my gain right?"  
Bella rolls her eyes, "Whatever. Back to my idea."  
Klaus shrugs, "Sure, why not. But first I want to see what this relationship gets me."

Bella studies her nails, "First of all, there is no relationship, personal or otherwise. You are a means to get me the hell away from this town. Second of all, we aren't going to play by your rules, we are going to play by mine. Lastly, if you try anything that I don't like you will wish that something could actually kill you."

Klaus growls, "You do remember who you are talking to, right? I am feared by everyone. That includes you."

Bella laughs, "Do you know who you are talking to? I have no feelings, no emotions. Last time I checked, fear is an emotion. Do you want what I have or not?"

Klaus sighs, "Fine, love. Tell me this idea you have."  
Bella grins, "I know where the Cullen's are."

Klaus lifts his head, "Really? And why would you tell me?"  
Bella smiles, "I was stuck with those losers for far too long. Its time I get to watch them suffer like I did."

Klaus frowns, "Wouldn't that be an emotional response?"  
Bella shakes her head, "There is no emotion in revenge, if there was no one could do it."

Klaus leans in closer, "You know your friends have been listening in this whole time, right?"

Bella leans so close it looks like they are about to kiss and whispers, "I know."

Klaus grabs the back of her neck and kisses her. She kisses him back just as passionately. She was laughing inside her head. She knew who was watching and what they were thinking. Now this was fun.

She pulls back, "Don't ever do that again."

She gets up, waves sweetly to her friends across the room, and walks out.

* * *

Damon frowns as he watches her exit, "Well. That was…"

Elena nods, "Eventful."

Stefan rubs his forehead, "This is a huge problem. How are we going to get someone to flip the humanity switch when she has no control over it?"

Bonnie shakes her head, "Get her humanity to wake up. There has to be a way to shock her awake."

Jeremy stands up, "Well, we aren't going to get anywhere just sitting here."

Damon nods, "You are right, but what can we do? What if we have lost her for good?"  
Elena puts her hand on his shoulder, "We are going to get her back."

Caroline smile, "Of course we are! And then everything can go back to making sense again."

Stefan mumbles, "Since when does anything make sense in this town?"

Jeremy yells in frustration, "Get up off your asses and stop complaining! We have to do what our Bella would do in this situation. And that is everything she possibly could."

He walks out followed by Elena and Bonnie. Damon lets out a quick laugh and gets up. For once Jeremy was right. They weren't going to get any answers just sitting in the Grill feeling sorry for themselves. It was time to take action.

He turns to Stefan, "We are going to follow her wherever she goes."

Stefan frowns, "How will that help?"  
Damon smiles, "We will be constant reminders of what was good about her humanity. Also, it will annoy her, and that entertains me a little."

Stefan laughs, "Alright lets follow the emotionless Bella."


	33. Chapter 33

It had been a week and Bella was still stuck in Mystic Falls. She sat in Klaus's living room drinking out of some random guy she met on the street. She pushed him away just as Rebecca walked in.

She looks at the dead body, disgusted, "Were you raised in a barn?"

Bella smirks, "He isn't my problem anymore."

Klaus laughs as he walks in, "I do love this new Bella. So…vicious."

Bella glares at him, "I'm bored. Why haven't we gone to Italy yet?"

Klaus shrugs, "All in good time, love. I have a lot of preparations to make."

Bella rolls her eyes, "Whatever. This is worse than hanging out with the Salvatore posse."

Klaus smirks, "I doubt that. Rebekah and I have some errands to run. Kol will keep you company."

Bella lays back, "Oh goody."

Kol walks in smiling, "Isabella. Nice to meet you, finally. We are going to have a good time."

Bella sighs, "Highly unlikely. I'm going to go out and do something more productive."

She speeds out to her car and takes off. She had been driving for five minutes when she sees Kylie sitting over a lifeless body, crying. Bella hops out of her car and runs over. Kylie looks up and Bella gasps.

Kylie whimpers, "He came out of nowhere. It was an accident."

Bella puts a shaky hand on her shoulder, "Your eyes. Th-they are orange."

Kylie frowns, "I-I feel strange."

Bella breathes through all the emotions that started to flood through her. She sees the Sheriff pull up and watches as people start to walk out of the Grill. Bella pulls Kylie away from the body. Damon, Stefan and Elena walk closer.

Bella whispers, "It's going to be ok."

Kylie hugs her and cries into Bella's shoulder, "It was an accident."

Bella feels the tears running down her face, "I know. This wasn't your fault."

Liz walks over to them, "What happened here?"  
Bella looks up at the sky as it starts to darken, "Tonight's a full moon. We have to get her out of here. To safe place."  
Liz's eyes widen as she nods, "The Lockwood cellar. That is where Tyler used to chain himself."

Bella nods, "How do I get there?"  
Tyler walks over, "I can show you."

Bella smiles and looks at Kylie, "I need you to trust me right now, Kylie. Something is about to happen to you. Something that I don't have time to explain, but it can be dangerous if I don't get you locked up."

Kylie nods, "I trust you."  
Bella grabs her hand and pulls her towards her car and Tyler jumps in the passenger side. Damon gets in Stefan's car with Elena and they follow close behind. Tyler instructs her to turn left.

Tyler points, "We are going to have to walk from here. It isn't too far in."

Bella nods and stops. She gets out and opens Kylie's door. Kylie gets out and falls to the ground screaming as her shoots up and breaks.

Bella cries out and falls next to her, "its happening. We have to hurry."

Kylie cries, "What is happening to me?"

Bella helps her up, "You are a werewolf. You triggered it when you accidently killed that guy."  
Tyler walks over, "No time. We have to get her there now! Follow me."

Damon walks over and picks up Kylie, "It's the fastest way."

Bella nods and they speed off, following Tyler. They enter the cellar and Tyler yanks on the chains.

He nods, "These should be sturdy enough to hold her."

Kylie cries out as more limbs start to break, "I don't understand."

Bella chains her hands and legs, "You will in the morning. I will tell you everything. I am so sorry."

Elena puts her hand on Bella's shoulder, "We need to get out of here."

Bella shakes her head, "I'm staying. Tyler, is there a place I can safely stay without getting bitten?"

Tyler nods, "This door over here locks with a key and closes and it is out of her reach. This is where my mom sat when I showed her what I was."  
Bella steps over and closes the door, "Thank you. You all should go."

"Well, well isn't this an interesting turn of events."

Bella gasps, "Klaus? What the hell are you doing down here?"  
Klaus smiles, "You didn't think I wouldn't follow you? So this is your daughter?"

Bella's eyes widen, "How did you know?"

Klaus smirks, "You don't think I knew you were hiding something from me all those years ago? I have witches too, Isabella. Who knew she had the werewolf gene. We all know you don't so apparently the father did."

He speeds closer to her and locks the door breaking the key in half, "She's mine now."

Bella bangs on the door as he snaps Damon, Stefan, Tyler, and Damon's necks. Kylies screams as he gets closer to her. Bella screams and yells and cries. As she tries to get the door open. Klaus bites his wrist and feeds Kylie his blood. He snaps her neck and she falls to the ground. Bella falls to the ground sobbing.

Klaus grins, "When she awakens you are going to want to see me."

He leaves and Bella sobs with her face against the bars.

* * *

Damon, Elena, Tyler and Stefan all wake up rubbing their necks.

Damon groans, "I hate when they do that."

Elena gasps when she sees Kylie's dead body, "Oh my, God." She looks at Bella, "Bella it's going to be ok."

Bella sits there in silent shock with tears falling down her cheeks.

Stefan walks over and grabs her hand, "Bella, look at me." Bella looks up slowly, "We will figure this out."  
Bella shakes her head, "I tried to protect her. I didn't prepare her. This shouldn't be happening to her. How can this be happening?"  
Stefan looks down, "You didn't know. Now, let's get you out of here."

Damon walks over and helps him pull off the hinges. Bella walks over and sits next to Kylie, who gasps awake and looks around.

"What is happening?"  
Bella takes her hand, "This is going to be hard to explain and hard to hear."

Kylie looks at her, "That guy… he said you were my mother. Is that true?"

Bella sighs, "Yes it is."


	34. Chapter 34

They all were sitting in Bella's living room. Kylie was still in shock over everything they had told her about the supernatural and her parentage. Bella had tried to stay calm during the story but there were some portions that she had lost it. Thankfully she had told her friends enough that they were able to help. Bella was now in the kitchen trying to breathe.

Damon walks in, "Tell me what's going through your mind."

Bella looks at him, "Everything that has happened in the past week and a half plus the fact that my daughter is a werewolf who was just killed by Klaus and needs Elena's blood to survive but Elena is a vampire. How is it I can feel every horrible emotion at once?"  
Damon touches her arm, "That is what happens after your humanity is turned back on. You are attacked with every emotion."

Bella leans into Damon and cries, "I don't know if I can handle this."

Damon wraps his arms around her, "Just focus on your daughter. We have no choice but to go to Klaus."

Bella nods, "I can do that. Will you go with me?"

Damon smiles, "Of course I will. We will save your daughter."

Bella smiles gratefully, "Thanks. The only problem is the sire bond."

Damon purses his lips, "Tyler can help her get rid of it. It will be painful for her but in the end everything will be better."

Bella nods and they walk back out to the living room. Bella was about to talk when Katherine walks in.

She frowns, "What is going on in here?"  
Bella lets a tear slip out, "A whole lot of crazy complications."

Katherine sits next to her. "Tell me. Everything."

Bella tells her what had happened in her absence and Katherine bunches up her fist.

She loses her temper, "I'm going to kill him! That bastard shouldn't be able to get away with this."

Bella touches her hand, "I know, but unfortunately we can't kill him and we need him. Kylie can't die."

Kylie cries out, "What if I don't want this? What if I rather die?"  
Bella frowns at her, "Why would you want that?"  
Kylie shrugs, "You said it yourself. In the future good things will come and I will be thankful for not ending up with some high school guy. But how can anything good happen in the future if I am stuck in this age for the rest of my life?"

Bella turns to her, "Kylie, I was turned when I was 18, just like you. And yes it was hard. I lost so much when I changed. I lost you. But just because you are stuck at this age doesn't mean you are frozen in this time. You can go to college and major in everything. You can fulfill any dream you want. You can fall in love."

Kylie closes her eyes, "No I can't. Not freely. I am limited to someone else who is going to live forever. Either that or do the same thing that was done to me. And you. I wanted a family. Children and a husband. Your family was ripped away from you. Twice and as a result I didn't get to be raised by my mother. This life isn't right or fair."

Bella sighs, "I get it. And you are right. My life was yanked away from me. I lost you and I lost my little brother and that has hurt me every day of my life, but I lived. I have fallen in love and made some amazing friends. I have made mistakes. Many mistakes. But I wouldn't trade my life for anything. You have amazing parents who raised you in a way I never would have been able to. Would you trade who your parents are?"  
Kylie shakes her head, "No, I wouldn't. They are the best parents I could ever ask for."

Bella smiles, "Exactly. Do you want to put them through losing you?"  
Kylie sighs, "No, I don't. Ok. Let's do this. I hope I won't regret this."

Bella stands up, "You won't, I promise."

* * *

Bella knocks on Klaus's door and waits. Damon and Kylie watch from the car hoping that everything will go ok. Klaus finally opens the door and smiles.

Bella sighs, "I need Elena's blood to save my daughter."

Klaus continues to smile, "What are you willing to do for it?"  
Bella closes her eyes, "Anything."  
Klaus's smile widens, "Give yourself over to me. You will help me find as many werewolves as you can. And after that whatever else I want."

Bella nods, "Fine. Just don't let her die."

Klaus grabs a vial of blood and hands it to her, "Don't take too long now, love. We have a lot of work to do."  
Bella walks back to the car, "Drink this and you will successfully transform into a hybrid. Live your life Kylie. Fall in love. See the world. Just live. I always loved you even when you didn't know me. I'm so sorry this is your life."  
Kylie frowns, "It's not your fault. Why are you talking like this? We have lifetimes to get to know each other."

Bella just smiles and touches Kylie's cheek, "If you need any help with anything turn to my closest friends. You can trust them. They have always had my back."  
She closes the car door and Damon gets out.

"Why are you talking like you will never see her again."  
Bella kisses his cheek, "Take care of my daughter, Damon. I love you."

She turns towards Klaus's house but he grabs her arm, "No. I won't let him have you."

Bella lets a tear fall, "You have to."

He touches her cheek, "But I just got you back."

She kisses his palm, "You have Elena now."

He frowns, confused, "What do you mean?"  
Bella smiles, "She is sired to you, Damon. Do you know how rare that is? Do you know what that means?" He shakes his head, "She was in love with you before she turned. You have the girl you have always wanted."

Damon grabs her face, "I don't want her! I want you!"

Bella takes his hands away from her face and puts them at his sides, "You can't have me. Let me do this one thing for my daughter. I have to. I'm sorry."

She backs up and turns around and Damon watches as she walks out of his life again.


	35. Chapter 35

Bella sits on the couch trying to hold back the tears. She was still being attacked by all the emotions that she had turned off. What had happened to Kylie had been a distraction for a little while, but now that everything was cleared, she felt so alone.

Kol walks in, "Well, well. Look whose back. The lovely Isabella. Tell me, am I good enough company now?"

Bella stares at the floor, "I would rather be alone than be around any of you Originals. You all act like you are so superior, but you are wrong. You all only think of yourselves and never think of the consequences of your actions."

Kol smirks, "You are a feisty one. Just like Niklaus said. I like it."

Bella glares, "I see why your parents wanted to kill you, and I would of gladly helped if that didn't put my friend's lives in danger. Consider yourselves lucky."

Kol grabs her neck, "You better watch your mouth! Our parents did this to us. If anyone is to blame for your friend's suffering it is them."

Klaus laughs from the corner of the room, "Now, brother, is that any way to treat a lady?"

Kol rolls his eyes, "You can't keep all the pretty girls to yourself, Nik. Especially the ones with a little fight in them. I love a good fight."

Bella stands up, "So what's the deal here? Do you need me to find something or what?"

Klaus shakes his head, "Not yet Bella, my dear. We still have to finish that quest that we started. But now I want you to get them to come here."

Bella laughs, "You really think that I would do that? You are a lot dumber than I thought."

Klaus speeds over and grabs her arm, "You best be careful. I could easily kill you."

Bella lifts her chin, "Do it. I rather die than be around you another second."

Klaus smiles, "I wouldn't kill you. But I will kill everyone that you have ever loved. Starting with Damon. I need an excuse to kill him."

Bella looks at her feet, "Fine. You win. But know this. We are all vampires and we all live for eternity; during that time I will always love Damon and one day I will be with him. I just want you to have that image of us reuniting in your head."

Klaus smirks, "We shall see about that."

* * *

Damon sat next to Kylie on the couch at the Boarding House. They were both a little shocked by the day's events. Damon had lost the love of his life once again. He never thought that he could feel like this. Never thought that he would want to go back to the beginning and start all over. He loved his life. He might not have wanted to be a vampire but he has lived every day to his fullest. But he would give up every life time just to spend one with Bella.

Stefan walks in, "Hey, how did it go?" He looks around, "Where is Bella? I figured she would want to be here."

Kylie lets out a sob, "This isn't fair! My mother gets yanked away from me as a baby and now she gave up everything so I could live. How is this fair? We have to kill Klaus. He can't have her!"

Stefan frowns, "What is going on?"

Damon sighs, "Bella gave herself over to Klaus so that Kylie could live."

Kylie nods, "And now that I am living, I want revenge. Klaus will pay."

Stefan shakes his head, "If you kill Klaus then you die along with your mother and whoever else he sired."

Kylie closes her eyes, defeated, "There has to be a way."

Katherine speeds in and leans on the door frame, "There is a way. I know Bella warned us about Silas but what if we didn't wake him? We could just take the cure and shove it down Klaus's throat."

Kylie frowns, "The cure?"

Damon smirks, "For vampires to become human again."

Kylie's eyes widen, "There is a cure? And no one has thought to get it."

Katherine shrugs, "We have thought about it. The only problem is Silas, but if we can get it without waking him… Bella would be free."

Damon scoffs, "You mean you would be free."

Katherine glares at him, "No, I mean Bella. She is the one in his clutches."

Stefan steps forward, "We could really do this. Find the cure and get rid of Klaus."

Damon smiles, "What are we waiting for? Let's get to work."

They all get up and scramble around trying to find all the information they could gather. Kylie sat back for a second. Maybe she could take the cure too. It was one thing to be a werewolf but to be a vampire…She couldn't handle the thought. Her smile deepens. If Bella took the cure then they could live together as humans and she would finally be able to get to know her. She jumps up, giddy with excitement.


	36. Chapter 36

Bella walked into the Grill and sat down at the bar. Klaus had allowed her to leave on her own with one rule. Do not talk to any of her friends. It was stupid, but she would agree to walk around naked if she could get away from him. She sees Damon and Stefan walk in. She tries to hide from them but fails. Damon walks over and sits on one side and Stefan on the other. She keeps looking down at her hands.

Damon tries to touch her shoulder, but she jerks away, "Bella? What is going on?"  
Bella continues to ignore him. She hated not being able to touch him and kiss him. She hated that she couldn't tell him everything that she was feeling at that moment.

Stefan tilts his head to the side, "Bella, blink once if you aren't supposed to talk to us."

Bella blinks and they both sigh. Damon looks at Stefan, "Maybe we should go sit in the booth right there and talk."

Bella keeps a straight face but laughs on the inside. They knew she would get the message to listen in.

Stefan sits down, "We found a solution to help Bella."

Damon sits across from him and nods, "Bella won't like it though. She already warned us against it the first time."

Bella's head snaps up and she whispers, "No, don't."

Damon laughs lightly, "See. But we already promised her daughter. We have no choice."

Bella stands up and walks out of the Grill. She had to do something to stop them. They were going to get her daughter killed. She couldn't have that happening. She knew that they would never forgive her for what she was about to do, but she had to protect the ones she loved.

* * *

Damon watched her walk out and frowned, "She doesn't seem too happy with what she heard."

Stefan sits back pensively trying to figure out where she would be going, "You don't think she will try to stop us, do you?"  
Damon shrugs, "How would she do that? She isn't even allowed to talk to us."

Stefan scratches his head, "I don't know. She could tell Klaus our plans. Get him to stop us. She doesn't want anyone to be killed."

Damon nods, "Especially her daughter. She would do anything to protect her daughter."

Elena walks in and looks around. She spots them and starts to walk over when she gets a phone call. She answers it, "Bonnie? What is it?"  
The brothers listen in as Bonnie responds, "There may be a way I can use my power again. Bella mentioned it before and she said it was a darker magic, but it will be the only way that we can open the tomb. I can keep it in check."

Elena frowns, "But if Bella said that it was dangerous. She said that it could consume you."

They hear Bonnie sigh over the phone, "Do you want to get the cure or not? This is the only way to get rid of Klaus."

Elena shakes her head, "Let me talk to Damon and Stefan then we can regroup later. Figure this whole thing out."

She hangs up the phone and sits down next to Stefan. She puts her head on the counter and cries. She still wasn't used to feeling all of her emotions in this heightened state. Stefan rubs her back and tries to comfort her.

Damon rolls his eyes, "We don't have time for your breakdown Elena. Pull yourself together."

Elena looks up and stops crying, "You are right. I'm sorry."

Stefan frowns, but ignores his thoughts and asks, "So should we let Bonnie use dark magic?"  
Damon rubs his hand over his face. On one hand it would be very dangerous for Bonnie but on the other hand Bella was already in danger, "The real question is: do we have a choice?"

Elena shakes her head, "We don't. If we don't do this then Bella is forever stuck where she is and who knows how much longer Klaus is willing to keep her alive."

Stefan stands up, "Then we have no choice. We have to do everything we can to save the life of our closest friend."

* * *

Kylie sits on the stairs at the Salvatore house waiting for everyone to get back. She had told her adoptive parents that she was going to stay at a friend's house for a couple of days. She hated lying to them. They really had been the greatest parents, but she wanted the mother she had lost without even realizing it. The mother who had wanted her but had been forced to give her up. She would do anything to get that mother back. She stands up when she hears someone walk in.

Klaus smirks up at her, "You look so much like your mother. You really are quite striking."

Kylie growls, "What do you want?"

Klaus's smile widens, "I want you to come with me. You are my hybrid, love."

Kylie steps forward, "I will never come with you. I will save my mother and then you will be dust."  
Klaus frowns, confused by her disobedience, "I gave you a direct order. Come. With. Me."

Kylie laughs sharply, "I don't follow your orders."

Klaus stares at the beautiful girl standing before him and tilts his head with curiosity, "Interesting. You have a stronger will than most. I have to admit that I am intrigued." He steps a little closer, mesmerized, "I have never felt such a… connection."

Kylie frowns as she studies him. She had to admit that he was attractive, but he was the one who had done this to her. He was the one that was holding her mother hostage, "No. Go away. Talk to me when you let my mother go."

Klaus wanted to make this girl very happy. He had never felt so pulled to someone before. He never wanted something for someone who wasn't himself. He felt himself nodding, "Ok. I will let her go."

Kylie gasps, a little surprised, "Y-you will? But why?"  
Klaus shakes his head, still a little shocked at what he said, "I don't know. I just want to see you happy. I have never wanted that before."

Kylie steps closer and closer until she is close enough to feel his breath on her face, "I… I don't know what to say. Thank you, I guess. Klaus…"

They are interrupted by the door being thrown open. Klaus speeds out and disappears. Kylie stands in the same spot, confused. She had wanted to kiss him. She had wanted his hands on her. Damon, Elena and Stefan walk in.

Damon gently touches her arm, "We have a way to the cure. We are getting closer."

Bella speeds in, "There is no need. He let me go."

Kylie stares at her for a moment and whispers, "He wasn't lying."


	37. Chapter 37

Bella sat on the couch listening to her daughter explain the talk she had with Klaus. None of it made any sense. Why would Klaus suddenly develop an interest in her daughter's happiness? She watched as her daughter's expression changed a little when she heard or said the name Klaus. She didn't like this situation at all or where it was heading.

Bella sighs heavily, "This has to be a trap. He knows something. He knows something about what you wanted to do and he is using letting me go as some sort of setup."

Kylie shakes her head, "That is not true. He really wants to make me happy. I saw his face. You-"

Bella stands up and faces her daughter, "No! You listen to me! He is the reason that I am a vampire! He is the reason that I couldn't raise you! He is not the good guy! He is the guy who kills people when he is bored! You will stay away from him."

Kylie frowns, "You can't tell me what to do or who to be around. Everyone has done badly in their past. He just needs someone who can help him see the good in him.

Bella laughs, "There is no good in him! He is the bad that has done everything he can to make all of our lives miserable. Look what he did to you. He turned you into a hybrid…" She trails off and gasps with realization, "You are sired to him. That's what it is. We can fix this. I know who can help."

Kylie rolls her eyes, "I am not sired to him. When he gave me a direct command I didn't follow it. Like I said what I felt between us was real. There is a connection."

Bella closes her eyes, "No, you can't see him. I won't allow it."

Kylie laughs, "And who are you to say who I can and cannot see? You gave up that right when you gave me away." She turns around and walks up the stairs, slamming her door.

Bella sinks down on the couch and runs her hand through her hair, "What am I going to do?"

Damon walks over and sits next to her, "Bella, don't you think you are being a little hard on her? Maybe she can make him better."

Bella looks at him incredulously, "Are you kidding me? Klaus is the bad guy, remember? He is just going to hurt her and I can't let that happen."

Stefan walks over, "But if you demand her not to do something then she is going to want to do it even more."  
Elena nods, "Yeah that is like teenager 101. We do the opposite of everything that we are told."

Bella laughs, "This is different than that. This is Klaus. I know Klaus. He won't see her as someone to love and cherish, but as someone he owns. I can't let her go through what I did."

Damon grabs her hand, "It has been a long day. We should get some sleep and figure all this out in the morning."

Bella nods and gets up, "I should at least talk to her. Apologize for my behavior."

Damon shakes his head, "You need to give her time. Let her come to you. It will be better. She might be more willing to listen if you let her take a minute to think."

Bella shakes her head, "No. She is my daughter. I am going to talk to her."

Damon sighs as he watches her walk upstairs. He shakes his head and walks into his room to take a shower.

* * *

Kylie sits in her room listening to every word. She would prove them wrong. Klaus was different than they thought. He had proved that by letting her mother go. She opened the window and jumped down. She loved that she could do that now. She sped off into the forest and towards his house. She would get the answers she needed.

Klaus answers the door and grins, "Hello, love. I had a feeling you would be coming to see me."

Kylie crosses her arms, "Was it all a trick? Or did you really want to make me happy. I don't like being messed with and if I am going to defend you on this I need the truth. And I need your word that you will give it to me."

Klaus steps back and gestures for her to come in, "I give you my word that everything I say is the truth and I don't break my word."

Kylie nods and walks into the living room, "Good. Why did you let Bella go? Was it really to make me happy or was it to get me to come here?"  
Klaus laughs gently, "You are a brave girl to come here. I let her go because you asked me to because you do intrigue me and I want to know why. Though getting you here was a bonus. Please do come in, darling."

Kylie stepped through the door and was led to the living room. She looked around at all the beautiful decorations, "This is such a lovely house. I don't think I have ever seen anything so…extravagant."

He laughs and gestures for her to sit, "Thanks and please sit. Can I get you anything?"

She shakes her head, "No thank you." They sit there in silence for a minute. Kylie sighs, 'This is awkward. I mean you have done a lot of harm to my family and…you dated my mother. That is just…awkward. But I feel this tug…like there is some invisible thread between us. Do you feel it too? Or am I just crazy?"  
He sits on the table in front of her and smiles warmly, "You aren't crazy. I have never felt something like this before and if I had known that you…that you were…I don't know how to explain it. I just know that if I could change everything that I have done that has caused you any pain or loss I would take it back. I have never wanted to be with someone as much as I want to be with you. And I have never considered anyone before myself…until you."

Rebekah laughed, "Well isn't this cozy?" She walked in closer, "I have never seen you so…infatuated? I love this."

Kylie frowned up at her, "Who are you?"

Klaus growled, "This is my little sister. Rebekah."

Kylie smiles broadly, "Really?" She stands up and walks closer to her, "I can see the family resemblance. You are gorgeous." Kylie shook her head, "Sorry. I am Kylie."

Rebekah grins, "Nice to meet you." She circles Kylie slowly, "I like you. You are adorable and absolutely beautiful."

Klaus frowns, "Are you two falling in love with each other?"

Kylie rolls her eyes, "No, don't be silly."

Rebekah laughs, "As the only sister in this family I have to make sure I approve of your girlfriends. And I approve of this one."

Klaus sighs, "She isn't my girlfriend. We just met."

Rebekah snaps around so fast Klaus winces, "Well you better make her your girlfriend. I will not go back to the old Klaus who only thought of himself."

Kylie tilts her head to the side, "We met only a few hours ago." She shakes her head, "No that isn't true. We first met when he killed me and turned me into a hybrid. But we didn't talk much."

Rebekah groans, "I am going for a walk."

* * *

Bella stood outside of Kylie's door debating whether or not she should knock. She knew that her daughter was pissed at her and she couldn't blame her. She had overreacted and started to be the type of mother she never wanted to be. She was just so afraid that Kylie would get herself hurt. She shakes her head. Damon was right. She should let Kylie come to her. She turns back and walks into Damon's room.

He walks out of his bathroom with a towel around his waist, his hair dripping from the shower, and smiles at her, "Finally decided to listen to me."

Bella laughs, "Just this once. Don't let it go to your head." She stares at his chest, "You know it's hard for me to concentrate when you aren't wearing a shirt."

He smiles broadly and walks toward her seductively, "Really? What would happen if I…" He dropped the towel so he was standing front of her naked.

Bella laughed and shook her head, "I would…" She walks closer until she was right in front of him, "take a shower. It has been such a long day." She sighs overdramatically, "I just feel so dirty."

He grabs her by the back of the neck and pulls her so close that every inch of them was touching except their lips, "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Bella smiles lovingly, "No. You should really do that more often."

He grins and kisses her. In that moment Bella was in heaven. She couldn't imagine spending another day without Damon.


	38. Chapter 38

**a/n: Sorry it took me so long to update. I was writing a new story and I like to write a few chapters before I continue on with my other stories. I will try to update at least once a week from now on. Maybe more. This chapter is just them figuring out what to do. I hope you enjoy it. There will be more action and drama in the future chapters. Keep reading and reviewing. I love the reviews. :))))**

**XOXO**

* * *

Kylie walks out of the room she was using the next morning and down to the kitchen. She listens briefly to her surroundings and hears silence. She smiles to herself. She loved to be the first one up. She walks over to the coffee pot and turns it on. She speeds down to the basement to get some blood and speeds back up. She pours it into a glass and drinks it while staring out at the yard.

Bella walks in, "Oh. Hey." She takes a deep breath before she continues, "Listen, I want to apologize for last night. I might have overreacted a little and stepped over the boundaries of our relationship. I just don't want the same thing to happen to you that happened to me."

Kylie smiles, "I get it. And maybe it is a bad idea, but I have to figure out why I feel so connected to him. When I looked at him, I mean really looked at him, it was like I had found something that I have been searching for my whole life. That sounds stupid."

Bella shakes her head, "No, it doesn't. I felt that way when I met Damon. I just want you to be careful. Klaus is a…scary guy. Sometimes he act before he thinks and those actions can end up hurting someone. But if he makes you happy I shouldn't get in the way."

Kylie walks over and hugs her, "That is all I ask. And thank you. For looking out for me. I will be careful. I promise."

Bella grins and pulls back, "Good. Now let's drink some coffee."

They laugh and talk until the rest of the house wakes up and join them. Damon sits next to Bella with his cup of coffee. Stefan and Elena enter a couple minutes later and sit across from them.

Bella looks at the two of them, "So what are we going to do about this sire bond?"  
Elena's eyes widen and she looks down, uncomfortable, "I don't know. Ignore it?"  
Bella laughs, "Honey, if it were that easy I wouldn't be so worried about it. But…the sire bond is more than that. You will start to feel jealous. And a jealous vampire is way more dangerous than a jealous human."

Stefan broods into his cup of coffee, "So, if what you are saying is true, then Elena no longer loves me. She is all about Damon."  
Bella shakes her head, "No, of course not. She does love you Stefan. But since she is sired to Damon the love she has for him will overpower."

Elena sighs heavily, "But how? I had feelings for Damon that were love once, but since you came and he fell in love with you…I thought they had gone away."  
Damon smirks, "It is hard to get over me."

Bella elbows him in the stomach, "Shut up. You pushed them back out of respect for me. And because at the time you loved Stefan more."

Kylie frowns, "You said you could get rid of the sire bond with me if I had it. Why can't you get rid of hers?"  
Bella looks over at her daughter, "The sire bond that the hybrids have to Klaus is gratitude. They don't have to turn anymore. If you had finished your first shift you would understand that pain and be sired. With Elena…its love that sires her."

Elena takes a drink of her coffee, "So what do I do? I don't want to be sired. I love Stefan. I want to be with him."

Bella considers, "Do you? Or are you settling for him because Damon is with me? These are the questions you have to ask yourself. Who did you really love in your human life? Maybe if you confront these emotions you will be able to find your answer."

Stefan runs his hand through his hair, "But how will she know? If she is sired to him wouldn't she love him more?"

Bella nods, "Which is why we need some witchy interference. Since Bonnie doesn't have her powers anymore, we are going to have to find someone else."

Elena shakes her head, "No. Bonnie said she got her powers back or some form of them."

Bella frowns, "What form? There is only one way she would be able to do that and that is a darkness every witch should stay away from."

Damon coughs, "What do you mean 'darkness'? It can't be that dangerous if she is in control of it."

Bella laughs bitterly, "You don't understand. The type of power we are talking about is expression. More powerful than anything. She can try to control it but eventually it will consume her. Make her into something she never wanted to be. Giving someone that much power is dangerous and can possibly end up with her dying." She glances at her daughter apologetically, "That is why the original witch put the curse on Klaus. Him, being an indestructible hybrid gave him way too much power over everyone. He let that power control him into becoming the monster he is today."

Kylie bites her lip, "That makes sense. It's the same with bullies in school, nothing compared to vampires and witches, but still the same. They feel they are bigger and stronger. The more popularity they have the more they feel like they can control everyone around them and have people fear them. No matter what race you are a part of there is always a power struggle."

Bella smiles, "Exactly. They all start out like the rest of us. Good people. Give them an edge and it goes straight to their head. Bonnie can't use this power."

Elena looks up, "The cure." All heads turn to her, "That's how I will get rid of this sire bond. If I am human it would go away."

Bella raises a brow, "It would, but finding the cure means finding Silas. Are you sure you want to do that? He is more dangerous than anything we have ever faced."

Elena nods, "I have to. I can't sort out my feelings like this. Not with the sire bond clouding everything."

Bella closes her eyes and sighs, "You know how I feel about the cure. But it might be best for you. You still have a chance at a normal human life, Elena. No offense to Stefan here, but I would reconsider who I fall in love with if you get the cure if I were you."

Elena frowns, "But I love Stefan. I want to be with him."

Bella looks at her sympathetically, "Do you want to be a vampire?"

Elena shakes her head, "I never wanted this."

Bella stands up, "Then you can't be with Stefan. It will end in heartbreak for you and everyone around you. Vampires aren't good company to have. Trust me."

She walks out of the room. Damon laughs, "She is right. Vampires really do love to cause trouble." With that he leaves.

Elena tries to consider everything that Bella said. She knew she was right, but what could she do? She was the idiot who fell in love with two vampires.


End file.
